It's time
by yessifer cullen hale
Summary: Un sentimiento que siguió su curso reclama su tiempo con dos personas que nos enseñarán que ha llegado su momento, pero ¿será tan fácil?
1. Chapter 1 it s time!

**HISTORIA DE UN AMOR**

**Capítulo beteado por Karen Páez**

**Beta FFAD**

**Capítulo 1.**

**POV Bella.**

―Despierta, Isabella. ―Sí, esa es Rosalie, señores, quién no tenía un puto respeto por mi dormir―. Levanta ese culo, Bella. ―Ella estaba halando mis sábanas en su intento para que yo me levantara.

― ¡Haz silencio, Rose! ―le respondí mientras ella me quitó mi sábana y abrió las persianas, el fabuloso sol de California resplandecía como lo había hecho durante estos tres últimos meses que llevábamos desde que nos mudamos.

―Rosalie ―le hablé aún con los ojos cerrados―. ¿Qué pasa?

―Bella, hoy es la apertura del café de Jasper ―dijo resuelta.

―La apertura es a las cuatro de la tarde y son… ―Hice una pausa para buscar el despertador y revisarlo con un solo ojo―. ¡Las 2 de la tarde!

_¿__QUÉ?,_ grité en mi mente. Había llegado alrededor de las tres de la madrugada del fabuloso (nótese el sarcasmo) acto de clausura de "Mujeres en arte por individualismo". _Ja_, solo vi a un montón de mujeres toconas y de rabo verde que tenían como mínimo cuarenta años de edad, comiéndose con los ojos a los no tan apenados y supuestos artistas. En mi pobre opinión de arte (aunque es lo que estudié), solo eran cuadros vulgares y chillones que no mostraban individualidad, a menos que ser individual sea dejar a tu esposo e hijos para irte a un galpón remodelado por algunos pobres hombres con ganas de ser artistas y actuar como si tuvieras veinte años en lugar de cincuenta años. Todo esto era deprimente, pero no podía hacer nada contra ello porque en este momento todo lo que tanto me entristecía se caracterizaba por ser mi empleo.

Rosalie salió del cuarto, yo me levanté y entré al baño del pasillo. No me veía en el espejo hace seis años, lo evitaba todo lo que podía, quiero decir, nada debe haber cambiado: sigo teniendo mis ojos color café, cabello café, piel blanca (vaya a saber por herencia de quién), mejillas rosadas, mi labio inferior más carnoso que mi labio superior, cuerpo delgado, piernas largas y con la cantidad necesaria de carne para cubrirlas. Sí, esa era yo: Isabella de apellido Swan, sin madre ni padre, criada en un orfanato en Forks, o más bien, en una cárcel. Me refiero a que mi niñez estuvo llena de quehaceres, golpizas y uno que otro intento de la señora Barris, dueña del orfanato, por hacerme una fulana. Todo eso hasta que el alcalde del pequeño pueblo decidió que las niñas del "Buen orfanato: Luz del Día" podíamos empezar a asistir a la escuela secundaria de Forks.

Desde ahí todo pareció mejorar, ya que conocí a los Hale. Rosalie y Jasper eran dos gemelos de complexión parecida pero carácter completamente diferente. Rosalie era una chica alta, realmente hermosa, con cabello largo, rubio y ligeramente ondulado, sus ojos eran azules, las facciones de su rostro eran finas, labios carnosos y nariz respingada, curvas pronunciadas, piernas largas y bien torneadas; en pocas palabras ella parecía una supermodelo. En cuanto a su forma de ser, bueno, tenía carácter fuerte, no dejaba que nada ni nadie pasara por encima de ella, amaba los niños y tú elegías si querías tenerla como amiga o como enemiga, aunque sinceramente considero al pobre que se la lleve como enemiga. Jasper no era muy diferente hablando de su aspecto físico, era un poco flacucho pero eso no lo hacía menos atractivo, su cabello era igual al de Rosalie pero lo tenía un poco más debajo de las orejas, se podían apreciar algunos músculos no muy pronunciados en sus brazos y piernas, era un poco más alto que ella, las facciones de su rostro también eran finas y tenía el mismo color de ojos que su hermana. Hablando de su carácter, él era pacífico, no le gustaba entrar en conflictos con nadie y a veces hacía lo que Rosalie le pedía solo para no discutir con ella, también era un gran amigo, sabía escuchar y daba excelentes consejos.

Les debo mucho a ellos y a sus padres, éstos últimos, al ver la amistad que yo tenía con los gemelos Hale, se ofrecieron a pagar mi carrera. Ellos y él (Edward), fueron la luz que me sacó de la oscuridad que suponía mi vida, ellos me enseñaron las cosas buenas de la amistad. Pese a que yo sabía que no era alguien buena para ellos, me mantuve cerca y le entregué mi corazón en mi primer beso a él: "Edward". Pensar en él aún me hace sentir nostalgia y buenos recuerdos vienen a mi memoria, como las tardes que pasábamos juntos en la playa "La Push". Pero como todo en mi vida, nada dura lo suficiente, conforme él cumplió los dieciocho años de edad se fue. ¿A dónde?, la verdad es que no lo recuerdo, no obstante se llevó las únicas alegrías completas que había tenido en mi corta vida.

―Isabella, ya basta de estar lamentándote por el pasado. ―Escuché la voz de Rosalie y eso me hizo salir de mis recuerdos.

―¿Crees que está todo bien? ―Jasper se notaba bastante nervioso.

Rosalie y yo estábamos en la barra del nuevo café de Jasper. Era moderno, situado en una esquina, contaba con dos plantas, en la primera planta pedías tu orden y había cuatro mesas redondas de color verde claro con tres sillas de color rojo. En las paredes se podían ver cuadros y lienzos de bandas además de fotos con paisajes de Forks, Seattle, la Push y la bahía de California al amanecer, claro, todas tomadas por mí. A Jazz le gustaban mis capturas de paisajes naturales. Las paredes se ubicaban frente a la barra, había una lateral de vidrio polarizado en donde se podía ver el sol. La planta alta tenía más o menos la misma decoración, con la pequeña diferencia de que las mesas eran rojas y las sillas verdes, al estilo fuente de soda de los ochenta, en las paredes había fotos en blanco y negro. Si me lo preguntan, era un buen lugar y ya estaba todo listo para la apertura, incluyendo el personal.

―Oh, ¿Bella?

―Dime, Jazz.

―¿Podrías cubrir? Me faltan dos camareras. ―Asentí con la cabeza mientras le sonreía. Bueno, creo que no todo estaba listo.

―Claro, voy a ponerme la blusa del uniforme. ―Caminé hacia la trastienda a ponerme la camisa negra, en la que se leía perfectamente en letras color fucsia "Coffee Jazz".

Para cuando salí, el lugar ya estaba abierto, habían varias personas pues el ingenio de Rosalie sirvió: le había recomendado a Jazz la apertura un día viernes a las cuatro, cuando muchas personas salían de su trabajo.

El lugar estaba justo al frente del "Medical Callcenter Hospital" y al lado se distinguía una librería a una manzana de la universidad. Esta hora era perfecta y Jazz estaba regalando café por cada pie que se comprara, esa había sido una idea inteligente. Desde que salí, no tuve un minuto para nada que no fuera servir a las personas del lugar, solo veía a Jazz en la caja con una sonrisa que competía con el resplandor del sol.

Rosalie servía en la barra y yo atendía mesas junto con Alice y Tanya. La primera era una chica de veintidós años, recién egresada y sin empleo, cabello negro y corto, ojos oscuros, de baja estatura, sin embargo, eso no le quitaba ni una pizca de energía, sus facciones eran parecidas a las de un duendecillo; la segunda, era una chica rubia muy mona pero algo guarra, era alta como Rose, ojos de color café claro, cabello rizado y cuerpo escultural.

En fin, estuvimos así por un tiempo hasta que escuché mi nombre. ―¿Isabella?

Me giré para ver quién era y mi sorpresa fue muy grande. ―¡Doctor C.!

―Isabella. ―él se acercó y me tendió una mano, la estreché sin miramientos.

Este guapo doctor de ojos verdes, cabello rubio, alto y ligeramente fornido me atendió muchas veces en el orfanato por accidentes torpes o cuando me zurraban hasta dejarme inconsciente.

―¡Qué alegría! ¿Trabajas aquí? ―preguntó sin dejar de lado su sonrisa.

―Algo así, el lugar es de Jazz.

―Bueno, felicidades. Quisiera quedarme a charlar, pero debo irme, trabajo al frente.

―¡Un placer verlo, Doc.!

Una sonrisa en mi cara permaneció por un rato, tomé un descanso y me senté junto a Jazz en la caja.

―¡Te van los doctores cuarentones! ―exclamó a modo de juego, pero yo sabía que en realidad él tenía curiosidad por saber lo que me había dicho.

―Es el doctor que nos revisaba en la prisión ―le conté, refiriéndome al orfanato.

―¡Ok! ―dijo y volvió a su trabajo.

Alice se acercó a nosotros para cancelar el pago de una mesa de arriba, en ese instante vi los ojos de Jazz comerse a la chica de cabello negro y labios rojos.

―¡Aquí! Setenta y tres dólares. ―Dio un billete y miró fijamente a Jasper―. Mesa seis, Jasper.

El modo en que dijo su nombre hizo que el rubio se atragantara y yo hice un esfuerzo por no reírme. Jamás, desde mis dieciséis años hasta hoy con veintitrés años, vi a Jasper sonrojarse. ¿Nervioso?

―¡Claro, Alice! ―Mientras él cobró, jamás dejaron de verse.

―¡Aquí tienes!

―Gracias, jefe. ―Y se fue casi bailando.

Aclaré mi garganta y lo vi fijamente hasta que volteó a verme y estaba… ¡¿sonrojado?! Sonrojado, Jasper Hale, residente de psicología, egresado del IVY Club, sonrojado. _Oh por Dios_, me grité mentalmente.

―¿Qué?

―"¡Nada, jefe!" ―Solté la carcajada que estaba conteniendo hace rato y me levanté de mi puesto para seguir atendiendo mesas, dejando a un enfurruñado Jasper.

Así transcurrió la tarde. Rememoré mi breve encuentro con el doctor, tal vez debí preguntarle por Esme. Ella era una agradable mujer, muy maternal, su cara era en forma de corazón, su cabello ligeramente ondulado de color caramelo y ojos verdes como su hermana Elizabeth, quien no era tan agradable, más bien algo así como racista y prejuiciosa con los ricos. Elizabeth, tristemente era la mamá de Edward, era bueno que Esme haya influenciado en él, de repente mi corazón se aceleró y mi pulso se disparó cuando llegó a mi mente que el buen doctor debía saber de Edward, al menos para saber de su vida, tal vez se haya casado y tenga hijos.

_! Auch, duele pensar en esa posibilidad! __O tal vez_… _No vallas allí, Bella,_ me reprendí. _No fuiste tan buena para él como para que pudiera enamorarse de ti. _Eso es todo… Amigos… Y estaba bien, porque él era un chico inalcanzable para una pobre huérfana de Forks. Siendo él, hijo de una de las familias más acaudaladas del estado de Washington, jamás pensaría en tener una relación amorosa con alguien como yo, no sería una buena idea. Así que si lo veo algún día, lo saludaré y seguiré adelante, eso es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

Duré demasiado tiempo distraída y cuando levanté la vista, Rosalie y Jasper estaban hablando cerca de la entrada y el local estaba completamente vacío. Me apresuré hacia ellos.

―Creo que el brillo de la mesa te cegó ―comentó Jasper.

―Cállate, jefe. ―Le lancé una mirada asesina para que no me molestara más.

Nos dirigimos al carro para ir a casa, en eso, vimos un grupo de doctores salir del hospital. Pude distinguir a uno enorme que parecía más bien luchador profesional, sin embargo no le di importancia y seguí caminando con mis amigos. En el viaje de regreso a casa, solo nos dedicamos a hablar acerca de la productiva tarde. Ya habíamos llegado a casa, yo me fui directo a mi habitación a dejar mis cosas y pasarme un poco de agua por la cara, cuando salí a la cocina Rosalie le preguntaba a Jasper cómo iba a hacer si quería abrir el local el día siguiente en la mañana, ya que ambos estaban ocupados.

―Yo podría ―me ofrecí. De todas formas, todavía no tenía empleo fijo, solo era fotógrafa cuando alguien me contrataba por una temporada y no es que fueran muy buenos empleos―. Ya saben, tengo los días libres hasta que consiga un empleo, o algo parecido. ―Me encogí de hombros.

―¿Lo harías por mí? ―preguntó Jazz, viéndome desde su posición en la barra de la cocina.

―Por ti, _jefe_ ―le dije en modo sugerente. Él se puso rojo y Rosalie nos veía arqueando una ceja―. Lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces.

―O-O-Ok ―tartamudeó.

Rosalie se puso delante de nosotros. ―A ver… dígame alguien de qué trata eso de "jefe" ―cuestionó mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

Jasper tragó saliva.

―Nada, Rose. No es nada. ―Hizo una pausa y me miró―. Nos vemos en el local, Bella, a la seis de la mañana. ―Y, sin decir más, se retiró a su habitación.

Yo estaba casi sin aire de tanto reír, Rosalie mantenía su ceja arqueada y me veía sin comprender lo que había sucedido. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos hasta que tomé airé, para ese momento, Rosalie seguía viéndome con la misma expresión en su rostro.

―Olvídalo, Rose. Buenas noches ―me despedí y me fui a mi habitación antes de que ella me acorralara en busca de respuestas.

En cuanto llegué a mi habitación, busqué en la última gaveta una caja de zapatos con fotos y envolturas de chicle y caramelos, al fondo había una pequeña caja cuadrada de color amarillo, la abrí y observé cómo reposaba una hermosa cadenita de oro con un dije en forma de corazón de _Ssharosky_. Me la puse hace un tiempo, en el momento en el que me molesté con Edward por irse, me la quité y la guardé. Después, supongo que simplemente olvidé ponérmela, pero ya era tiempo… Ya no estaba molesta y había comprendido que yo no era la mujer para él, me había dejado un recuerdo maravillosamente grato y eso era lo único que necesitaba. Sin más me acosté en mi cama, mañana sería otro día.

* * *

><p>Hola, mi nombre es Karen, soy la beta de Yessifer. Les quiero dar la bienvenida a su nueva historia, de verdad espero que les guste y no duden en dejar sus comentarios o críticas. Nos leemos en una próxima ocasión.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 it s time!

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo, chicas. Gracias por sus favorites y folows, los agradezco. Sin más preámbulo, a disfrutar **

**(Este capítulo fue beteado por Karen CP / Beta de FFAD)**

**Capítulo 2**

**Pov Bella. **

La mañana había estado tranquila desde que Jasper se fue, él había estado en la barra por un tiempo antes de marcharse. Rose pasó a la caja, Alice estaba atendiendo mesas y Tanya, bueno, ella había estado coqueteando con cuanto doctor, enfermero o camillero le pasaba por en frente. Fijé mi vista en la barra y un chico moreno, alto, vestido con uniforme de médico y bata blanca me sonrió y me acerqué.

― ¡Buenos días, bienvenido! ¿En qué puedo servirte? ―

― Buenos días, quisiera un café negro, un pastel de moras y tu número ― me sonrió.

Rodé los ojos y me moví a la cafetera, puse el vaso y mientras se servía el café, saqué un platillo y corté una rebanada de pie. _¿Mi numero?_ Valla idiota arrogante ¡Ja! Una vez estuvo listo el café, llevé todo hasta la caja y luego me acerqué a su mesa.

―Son siete dólares ― le di una ficha ― Debes cancelar en la caja para retirar pedido, gracias. ― sin decir más, me volví a ver otro doctor que estaba riéndose.

―¿Y tu número? ― Insistió el moreno, quién parecía indio y tenía su cabello de color negro azabache recogido en una cola de caballo. La verdad, él no era tan feo, pero yo no estaba interesada. _¿Por qué?_ No lo sé, solo no me atraía―Belleza, dámelo.

Muy lentamente y con una sonrisa fingida me di la vuelta, él tenía en su rostro una expresión de victoria. ¡_Pobre idiota_!

―Mira, doctor…

―Jacob, Jacob Black. ―Mencionó su nombre con orgullo, como si eso fuera a persuadirme para darle mi número.

―Ok, Jacob. ―Lo dije como si fuera una mala palabra―. Primero, no soy "belleza". Segundo, no me da la gana de darte mi número. Tercero, te deseo un buen día. Por último, pasa por la caja y retira tu pedido. Con permiso.

Se quedó boquiabierto. Me volví a ver a los otros tres médicos que se reían del tal "Jacob", él los fulminó con la mirada y caminó hacia donde estaba Rose para pagar por el pedido. Yo puse mis ojos en blanco y atendí a los tres chicos que por suerte solo tenían hambre y no me molestaron. Cuando ya estaban los cuatro en una mesa, los observé, eran guapos eso sí, pero no eran mi tipo. Uno era rubio, tenía los ojos azules y una altura promedio, sus compañeros lo llamaban Mike. Los otros eran más bajos y morenos, habían dos que parecían ser hermanos pero no me atrevería a afirmarlo.

―Buen día, señorita ―saludó uno de los doctores que estaba sentado en la mesa que yo atendía.

Algo en su forma de ser me agradó, así que le devolví la sonrisa. Sus ojos eran marrones, su cabello era café oscuro, era alto y demasiado acuerpado, a decir verdad, él era gigante y se notaban sus bien trabajados músculos.

―Me da, por favor, un cappuccino extra grande, con caramelo y crema.

―Ok, enseguida, doctor ―le respondí. Cuando le iba a dar la ficha, me detuvo.

―Aun no termino. Quiero también dos bollos de chocolate, un pie de fresas, dos galletas de avena y agua embotellada.

_¡Por Dios! ¿Va a comerse todo eso?,_ pensé. ―¿Para llevar? ―le pregunté, él negó con la cabeza.

―Sé lo que piensas ―me acusó.

―Oh. ―Me sonrojé―. No estoy pensando en nada.

―Mientes muy mal, señorita. ―Tenía sus dos cejas arriba como preguntando mi nombre.

―Mi nombre es Isabella, pero me dicen Bella. ¿Y tú? ―cuestioné.

―Señorita Bella, soy Emmett y necesito esa energía porque los hombres guapos como yo, simplemente la necesitamos.

―Como digas. ―Sonreí, le entregué su ficha para después poner su pedido en una bandeja y entregárselo a Rose―. Ficha 100. ―Le avisé.

―Gracias, Bella ―dijo el doctor grande mientras se iba a sentar junto a sus otros colegas.

Me dispuse a seguir sirviendo como normalmente lo hacía. Alice ya me había preguntado dos veces por Jasper, yo solo sonreía y me encogía de hombros sin decirle nada importante, de igual forma no sabía qué decirle y no quería ser entrometida, mucho menos chismosa. Después de un largo tiempo trabajando, decidí descansar. Tomé un café acompañado de una galleta y me senté en una mesa de la planta baja, ubicada al lado del gran ventanal mientras empezaba a leer mi libro de Romeo y Julieta.

Ya llevaba unos diez minutos allí sentada, cuando escuché que alguien se aclaraba la garganta frente a mí, levanté mi mirada y la sorpresa fue enorme cuando vi al doctor Carlisle Cullen vestido con su impecable bata blanca y junto a él, su esposa Esme Cullen usando un uniforme color azul claro. Ambos estaban viéndome mientras sonreían de manera agradable.

―Hola, Bella. ¿Podemos sentarnos contigo? ―me preguntó el doctor Cullen.

―Claro ―contesté sonriendo.

La señora Esme se sentó a mi lado y me dio un gran abrazo en cuanto estuvo cerca de mí, mis ojos se aguaron por la emoción de volver a verla y el cariño que me estaba demostrando, pero me resistí a llorar.

―¡Oh, Bella, estás hermosa! ―comentó la señora Esme una vez terminado el abrazo, pasó su mano por mi cabello, acariciándolo lentamente. Rose siempre lo peinaba y hoy, especialmente, estaba liso y me llegaba hasta la cintura―. ¡Y tan grande! ―exclamó.

―Señora Esme, es una gran alegría verla.

―¿Cómo has estado, Isabella? ―interrogó el doctor Cullen mientras nos observaba a Esme y a mí de manera sonriente―. ¿Qué ha sido de ti?

Me encogí de hombros. ―Bueno, por el momento estoy ayudando a Jasper atendiendo en el café, pero hace tres meses me gradué en Literatura y Arte Moderno, también soy fotógrafa de vocación.

―¡Qué bueno, cielo! Me alegro mucho por ti ―dijo Esme mientras seguía acariciando mi cabello.

Estuvimos hablando por una hora o tal vez más, acerca de lo que había sucedido en nuestras vidas desde la última vez que nos vimos. El doctor Cullen dejó de participar en la conversación cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Él contestó la llamada en lo que yo seguía conversando con Esme. De todas formas, no pude evitar escuchar una parte de la conversación del doctor Cullen.

―Ven al café de en frente y despeja tu mente. Tranquilo, eso nos pasa a todos. Está bien, te espero.

**POV Edward.**

―Rápido, enfermera, cargue a doscientos. ―Yo no podía dejarlo morir, me negaba a dejarlo ir y solo Dios sabía que todavía le quedaban muchas cosas que vivir a este pequeño. _¡Jesucristo! ¡Solo tiene seis años!_

―Descargado, doctor. ―Puse el reanimador en su pecho, sin embargo no sirvió de nada―. No hay respuesta ―grité desesperado.

_Y… lo perdí. _Sentí demasiada impotencia y frustración por perder un paciente tan pequeño que había sido golpeado por sus padres, me provocaba sentarme en un rincón y ponerme a llorar.

―¿Hora de deceso? ―pregunté, a lo que la enfermera asintió.

Empecé a retirar los aparatos y terminé de coser la incisión abdominal que hice para detener la hemorragia causada por los golpes tan fuertes que le propinaron al pequeño.

―Una de la tarde ―me informó la enfermera.

Con esa señal salí del quirófano, fui directo al cuarto de descanso buscando a mi tío, pero en lugar de eso, encontré a Emmett riendo fuerte junto con Newton, Forrester y Clearwater mientras que Black permanecía con una expresión seria en su rostro.

―¿La hermosa morena no le dijo ni su nombre? ―preguntaba Emmett y se carcajeó―. Bueno, por si quieres saber, se llama Isabella.

"Isabella". Ese nombre me llevó en el tiempo trayendo a mi mente maravillosos recuerdos. Bella Swan, de ojos color chocolate, cabello color caoba con reflejos rojizos, de mediana estatura, labios carnosos, pestañas largas y enroscadas, piel pálida, vientre plano, cintura pequeña y piernas largas. Ella era simplemente perfecta, le di su primer beso bajo la lluvia junto con un pequeño dije en forma de corazón adornando una fina cadena de oro. Ella me mostró el valor de una amistad verdadera, ella era la única persona pura que siempre tenía una sonrisa hermosa a pesar de la vida que llevaba. Yo estaba seguro de una cosa, ella sería una mujer realmente hermosa cuando llegara a la mayoría de edad.

Cuando nos separamos, yo no le había dicho a donde me iría puesto que a mi madre no le parecía tan buena la amistad que yo mantenía con Bella. Ella aseguraba que un chico de mi clase social no podía rodearse con una huérfana pobre y sin clase. Con todo eso, el orgullo y los prejuicios de mi amada madre la llevaron a morir sin conocer las bellezas de esta vida. Mi padre, demasiado avergonzado, decidió que la mejor elección que podía tomar era suicidarse al enterarse de que la razón de que mi madre se hubiera suicidado era porque mi padre le estaba siendo infiel, él no pudo soportar tal humillación y mucho menos que lo señalaran de mujeriego.

Pero Bella, así le decía yo pues su apodo le hacía justicia, era pura e inocente, no tenía ni una pizca de odio en todo su cuerpo, aunque sí me molestaba que tuviera tan baja autoestima, ella era una persona excepcional y no tenía razones para subestimarse. _¡Dios, la extrañaba tanto! _

―¡CULLEN! ―vociferó Emmett sacándome de mis pensamientos y recordándome que ahora llevaba el apellido "Cullen" gracias a tía Esme, quién me adoptó cuando mis padres murieron.

―¿Sí? ―dije mientras sacaba mi celular.

―Aquí, a Jacob una chica no le dio ni el "hola". ¿Lo puedes creer? ―Soltó una carcajada.

―Supongo, tal vez se trataba de una chica lista. ―Era bueno que ella fuera lista, porque Jacob Black era un completo bastardo con las mujeres, siempre traía cuentos de lo que hacía y de lo que no hacía con ellas. Por esa razón yo no me llevaba tan bien con él―. Con permiso. ―Me despedí saliendo de allí y de paso, llamando a Carlisle.

―_¿Hola?_ ―contestó.

―Tío, ¿podemos hablar?

―_¿Pasó algo, Ed? _

―En el quirófano, perdí a un pequeño de seis años ―informé sintiéndome realmente devastado.

―_Ven al café de en frente y despeja tu mente. Tranquilo, eso nos pasa a todos. Está bien, te espero_ ―dijo y terminó la llamada.

Guardé mi teléfono en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón y salí por la puerta de emergencias. La enfermera Stanley me mostró sus pechos por décima vez en estos dos días, yo solo rodé los ojos y seguí con mi camino. Esa mujer no tenía escrúpulos, seguía coqueteándome a pesar de que yo la había rechazado tres veces. Ya estaba harto, así que negué con la cabeza y caminé al otro lado de la calle.

Cuando entré en el café me quedé tieso al ver a Carlisle y a Esme junto a una hermosa morena de cabello largo y liso. _¿Sería ella? _No podía creerlo, hace menos de media hora me encontraba recordándola y ahora sospechaba que la tenía frente a mí. Sin ver ni oír nada más, caminé hasta que estuve de pie frente a mis tíos y a la chica que había estado observando. Mis tíos me mostraron una sonrisa y sí, ella era mi bella niña de cabellos marrones y ojos color chocolate.

―Hola. ―_Grandioso, Edward. Llevas seis años sin verla y solo se te ocurre decirle "hola". Eres un idiota._

―Hola, Edward. ―Se levantó y me tendió su mano. Yo no me pude resistir a tenerla más cerca de mí después de tanto tiempo sin sentirla, siendo consciente de aquello, la halé hacía mí y la abracé. Gracias al cielo ella me devolvió el abrazo, el contacto entre nuestros cuerpos ocasionó una especie de corriente eléctrica que pasaba a través de mí (como había sido siempre) y pude sentir su olor, ya no era chicle, ahora olía a fresas, chocolate y café.

―Te extrañé, Bells. Es bueno verte.

Suspiró y sentí su aliento en mi pecho cuando empezó a hablar.

―Yo también, Ed. Me alegra mucho verte. ―En ese momento la solté, no era adecuado estar abrazando a una hermosa chica en medio de una cafetería―. ¿Cómo la encontraron? ―les pregunté a mis tíos.

Yo sabía que ellos habían querido adoptar a Bella, pero como ella ya era grande el estado decidió que dejarían que ella creciera y tomara la decisión por sí misma de lo que haría con su vida. Con la muerte de mis padres, todo cambió radicalmente, pues mis tíos y yo tuvimos que comprar una casa aquí y mudarnos.

Me senté al lado de Bella y, sin importarme lo que los demás pensaran, tomé su mano entre la mía; ella sonrió, esa sonrisa era más hermosa de lo que recordaba. Bella había sido inteligente, no le había prestado atención a Jacob y eso me enorgullecía porque no soportaría ver que ese maldito desgraciado le pusiera sus horrendas garras encima. Ya le hubiera desfigurado la cara si hubiera sabido que mi Bella era la mujer de la que estaban hablando en la clínica. Un momento, _¿había dicho "MI" Bella?_... En fin, era algo bueno que ella no le hubiera prestado atención. De pronto se vino a mi mente la posibilidad de que ella sí se hubiera mostrado interesada en él y una ira intensa empezó a recorrer todo mi cuerpo, de tal forma que decidí que era mejor escuchar a tía Esme.

―Bueno, Carlisle la vio ayer y decidimos probar suerte hoy ―me informó tía Esme mientras acariciaba cariñosamente el brillante y largo cabello marrón de Bella. _Yo también quería acariciarlo_.

―Sí, nos vimos ayer. ―Ella se volteó y me miró de arriba abajo―. ¿Doctor?

Asentí con la cabeza. ―Sí. ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?

Hablamos por media hora, aproximadamente. Me enteré de cosas asombrosas, como que ella se había graduado en Licenciatura y Arte Moderno, además era fotógrafa. Este café era de Jasper Hale, a él no lo recordaba muy bien ni tampoco a su hermana, pero según Bella, ellas eran muy buenas amigas y yo no tenía ninguna duda de ello.

Podría pasarme la vida entera escuchando la voz de Bella, viendo sus gestos, si la Bella adolescente me gustaba ahora esta me fascinaba a un nivel descomunal. Quería acercarme más a ella, agarrar su hermoso cabello en puño y besar esos labios carnosos color rojo natural. Yo ya había sentido la textura, conocía el sabor de sus labios y quería volver a pasar por la experiencia de acariciarlos con los míos. _¿Qué carajos, Edward? ¿En qué demonios estás pensando?, _me regañé mentalmente, puesto que yo no debía tener esos pensamientos y gracias a Dios logré clausurar ese pensar.

Por ahora estábamos bien solo hablando, hasta que mi beeper y el de Carlisle empezaron a sonar, anunciándonos una emergencia en el hospital.

―Lo siento, Bella, debo irme. ―Me puse en pie y mis tíos me siguieron.

Antes de irme besé la mejilla de mi amiga más tiempo del que debía, pero la verdad es que no me pude resistir, así como tampoco me resistí a acariciar su cabello y ella se sonrojó de manera adorable, juro que no había nada más tierno que eso.

―Ok, los espero otro día. Adiós. ―Se despidió con su mano.

Mis tíos y yo salimos camino al hospital, mi humor había cambiado considerablemente al ver a Bella nuevamente después de tanto tiempo. Tía Esme me sonreía mandándome una de sus miradas de doble intención, así que me enfrasqué en la emergencia que tenía.

Para cuando fueron las nueve de la noche, salí del hospital directo al café solo con el objetivo de ver a Bella y hablar con ella por segunda vez en el día, para mi mala suerte, no la vi, así que opté por irme a descansar a mi departamento, esperaba verla al día siguiente. En cuanto llegué a mi departamento vi la luz de la contestadora titilando, tenía seis mensajes de Heidi y uno que otro de Jane (su hermana), no quería lidiar con eso ahora, ya estaba harto de esas dos chicas acosándome cada vez que se les viniera en gana. Fui a la cocina por una rebanada de pastel y un vaso con leche; sí, lo sé, comida de doctor, pero la verdad es que tenía pereza de cocinar y había llagado cansado del trabajo, la cocina era lo que menos me interesaba.

Al sentir el sabor de la fresa en mis labios se vino a mi mente la imagen de la Bella que había visto hoy, ella era incluso más hermosa que antes. Pensé también en Heidi, quién no dejaba de pedirme que volviéramos. ¡_Sí, claro! Como si yo fuera idiota. _Ella me cambió por Víctor, un residente de segundo año dos años menor que yo, ella no iba a volver a mi vida como si nada hubiera pasado y se aprovecharía de lo que tengo ahora, yo tenía muy claro que me tenía que concentrar en mi carrera y en mi trabajo.

Mientras estuve en mi cama, divagando sobre todo lo que me había pasado en los últimos años, también recordé el maravilloso beso que le di a Bella hace casi diez años.

.

_Iba en mi auto con destino a Port Ángeles, tenía que comprar materiales para un proyecto de biología, el cual se suponía que era en grupo pero Bella no tenía permiso de salir en las tardes, por lo tanto, la responsabilidad recaía en mí. Si me lo preguntan, era una exageración. ¿Cómo es que una chica de su edad no tenía permiso para salir en las tardes? La dueña del orfanato era una loca y tenía esclavizada a mi pobre niña… Bella, pensar en ella me hacía sonreír como un idiota._

_Justo en el momento que yo iba saliendo de Forks, una figura mediana con capucha verde sacó la mano avisándome que detuviera el auto, frené en seco y antes de que pudiera salir, la persona entró sin dejarme decir ni una palabra. _

―_Tardaste mucho, Edward ―dijo Bella quitándose la capucha de la cabeza, a decir verdad, estaba algo empapada―. Me mojé mucho._

―_¿Qué hacías esperando aquí? ―le reproché._

―_Oh, Edward. ―Hacía morritos mientras se peinaba su cabello―. No seas pesado._

―_No estoy siendo pesado. ¿No pensaste en que podrías enfermarte?_

―_Listo, ya entendí, no quieres que te acompañe. ―Se encogió de hombros―. Además, fue una tontería. ―Terminó diciendo y salió del auto._

_Me molesté con ella y le di un golpe al volante del auto para descargar mi ira. ¿Quién entendía a esta mujer? Yo no quería verla mal y debería estar agradecida de que me preocupe por ella. Antes de seguir desatando mi furia recordé lo que tía Esme me decía: "Bella es testaruda, pero es porque no sabe otro modo de protegerse. Ella ha vivido sin guías, Edward. Tu amistad le hará bien aunque a tu madre le salga una úlcera". Con esas palabras en mente, logré calmarme y me bajé del auto y corrí hasta ella para después tomarla por la cintura y pegarla a mí, no le di importancia a la corriente casi mágica que me atravesó todo el cuerpo, levanté su cara con mi dedo índice y vi sus lágrimas recorrer sus delicadas y sonrojadas mejillas._

―_Déjame, Edward. ―Empezó a forcejear para que la soltara. _

―_Bella, lo siento. ―Me__ disculpé mientras secaba sus lágrimas con mis pulgares__―. Mírame, hermosa._

―_Disculpado. ―Se encogió de hombros y se relajó en mis brazos―. ¿Me sueltas? ―preguntó levantando su vista hacía mí._

_Ahí quedé completamente perdido, sus hermosos ojos color chocolate parecían ver mi alma. Nunca, desde que la conozco, la había visto más radiante, ella era simplemente perfecta, no había conocido a una mujer más maravillosa en toda mi vida. Sus labios rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar fueron lo último que vi antes de subir mi mano para acariciar su mejilla lentamente, ella cerró sus ojos, liberándome del hechizo implícito en su mirada_ _y_ _mi respiración empezó a hacerse cada vez más pesada, solo estaba concentrado en memorizar su olor a chicle. Ya sentía su cuerpo pegado al mío, mi corazón latía fuertemente._

―_Edward ―susurró ella tan bajo que apenas pude escucharla. _

_Percibí su aliento sobre mis labios, no sé por qué ese gesto me incentivó más y solté su pequeña cintura para luego acunar su cara entre mis manos, pegué mi nariz a la suya y con la poca cordura que me quedaba fui consciente de que había empezado a llover de nuevo._

―_Bella, ¿puedo besarte? ―le pregunté porque estaba completamente seguro de que solo su negativa iba a detenerme. _

_Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y pegó su frente a la mía, duré cerca de uno o dos minutos viéndola, ella era tan hermosa que parecía algo irreal. Poco a poco rocé nuestros labios, después me animé y tomé su labio inferior entre los míos, desde allí todo pasó a ser puro instinto: nuestras bocas y lenguas se movían a precisión, su sabor era único, completamente exquisito y yo solo no quería dejar de besar sus labios suaves, carnosos y cremosos, quería que este momento fuera eterno. En algún instante que pasó desapercibido para mí, mis manos se anclaron a su cintura apretándola más a mí, no_ _quería que ella se apartara de mis brazos jamás, ella acariciaba suavemente mi nuca con sus finos dedos._

_Era ella, con su sabor a chicle y agua de lluvia, quién me había dado a mis diecisiete años, dentro de dos días dieciocho años, el mejor beso jamás dado en la historia. Ni Poe, ni Shakespeare podrían escribir una jodida cosa que opaque este beso. Sí, sé que sueno como un completo maricón, pero es la verdad, ella es hermosa y está aquí permitiéndome besarla, cuando en el instituto no deja que nadie se le acerque. Con esa resolución y mucho menos la besé con la emoción que estaba demostrando yo._

_Poco a poco, cuando el aire comenzó a faltar, le di un último y casto beso para volver a juntar nuestras frentes. Abrí mis ojos y vi su sonrisa serena, besé el tope de su nariz y entonces, el mundo volvió a seguir con su curso normal, el tiempo volvió a correr. Me di cuenta que, más que llover, estaba prácticamente diluviando y nosotros dos estábamos_ _mojados hasta la médula. La tomé de la mano y la guié corriendo hacía el auto. _

.

Un día después, me enteré por ella misma que yo había sido su único beso en sus diecisiete años de vida. Eso me hizo sentir exclusivo en su vida, quería que ella también supiera que ella era demasiado importante para mí y por esa razón quería repetir el beso. Pero mi madre enfermó y no tuve tiempo para estar nuevamente a solas con ella, mucho menos volver a besarla, lo máximo que pude hacer para demostrarle mi cariño fue tomar su mano ese viernes durante las clases. A partir de ese fin de semana, solo me despedí de ella y jamás volví a verla hasta ahora.

_¿Será que tiene novio?,_ me pregunté mentalmente y luego sacudí mi cabeza para sacar esas ideas. Yo debería dejar de pensar en esas cosas, ya he tenido suficientes relaciones amorosas que no han funcionado y ya aprendí mi lección, esta vez prefiero la amistad de Bella y no cagarla.

Y, con la imagen de ella mojada y sonriente bajo la lluvia, me dormí felizmente.


	3. Chapter 3 it s time!

**Capitulo 3.**

POV BELLA:

Los vi salir del café con una sonrisa en mis labios hasta que Rose se sentó y aclaró su garganta.

-¿Son esos los señores Cullen?

-Sí, son ellos- le respondí evasiva levantandome y recogiendo la mesa.

-¿Y ese es Edward?

-¿A dónde quieres llegar, Rose?

-¡No sé!- se encogió de hombros-. ¡Tal vez solo quiero saber porqué parece que con ellos puedes sonreir de verdad!

-¡Rosalie! ¡Sabes que no es eso!- me senté de nuevo junto a ella-. Tú y Jass son mis hermanos, Rose, pero veo en ellos..., no sé, ¡la mamá y el papá que nunca tuve!

-Y Edward y tú eran amigos, ¿cierto?

-En él veo eso Rose, ¡un amigo!- no hacia falta decirle que Edward fue mi amor platónico adolescente.

-¡Bella!- me abrazó-. Lo siento, es solo que es raro verte realmente feliz y me dio celos.

-¡Rosalie Hale! Nada ni nadie tiene en mi vida un lugar como tú y Jass, es solo una ilusión, nada más.

-Bien, dejemos la charla triste para otro día. Jasper viene hacerse cargo y podemos ir a casa.

A las 6 en punto llegamos al apartamento. Cada quién se bañó y Rosalie hoy pintó mis uñas de las manos y los pies; después de eso trenzó mi cabello.

A las ocho tomé mi nikon nocturna, me puse unos monos de yoga, un top verde y una franelilla larga con mis convers verdes y salí al paseo marítimo. Tomé fotos de familias, parejas y una pareja de ancianos que se sonreían enamorados. Yo quería eso, quería enamorarme, que me faltara el aire por esa persona.

También rememoré mi encuentro con Edward. ¡Está tan guapo con sus hermosos ojos verdes y mandíbula cuadrada! Definitivamente si en mi juventud estuve cerca de enamorarme del Edward adolescente, éste Edward maduro, vestido de doctor, arrasaría con mi corazón. ¡Lo más triste es saber que sigo sin ser suficiente! Él tan guapo y yo tan corriente...

Dejé mis pensamientos deprimentes y me senté a comerme un algodón de dulce.

Veía a los niños con sus padres y ahora ya, una adulta madura, la envídia continuaba aquí, en mi pecho, lacerandome y la pregunta inolvidable ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no fui suficiente para ellos que me dejaron como un trapo o algo olvidado? ¿Quiénes son?

Esa era mi triste realidad. Sí, mis padres no me quisieron como la señora Esme o el buen doctor ¿me querían? ¿O él? No, yo debía seguir mi vida sin pensar en Edward como hombre. Volvería a intentar lo de las citas, tal vez Rose me ayude.

Estaba tomando fotos de 6 niñas jugando con la cuerda de saltar cuando mi celular vibró.

-Ey.

-Bella, ¿dónde estás?

Jasper seguro llegó a casa y Rosalie no sabía donde habia ido.

-Estoy en el paseo marítimo; junto al muelle 2- rodé mis ojos.

-¡Ok!- sonó más relajado- ¿A qué hora vienes?

-¡Ya voy en camino jefe!

El domingo no fui al café; tuve que fotografiar un cumpleaños en los suburbios gracias a Stefan, que me recomendó.

El lunes tuve otra grandiosa, notese mi alegría, cena de mujeres por el individualismo, ¡individualismos, mis calzas!

El martes revelé y entregué las fotos y me fui con Stefan y Mia a fotografiar naturaleza en una pequeña isleta a dos horas de Santa Mónica.

Fue emocionante. Pude fotografiar de día y de noche; flores, personas, niños, atardeceres, amanecer y Stefan me fotografió a mí, pero lo mejor fue que pude fotografiar tiburones y hombres pescando peces vivos con la camara de Mia.

Había estado tan contenta que nunca encendí mi teléfono, por lo tanto no había sabido de Jasper y Rose desde el domingo, pues el lunes ya se habían ido y llegado cuando yo me levante y acosté.

Ya hoy era viernes y mientras volvía a casa pensé que estaba bien mi vida; ahora ya no era más la chica sin futuro. ¡Era buena en la fotografía y aunque aún no tenía grandes fotos expuestas en una galería algún día las tendría! ¡Está bien! Yo estoy bien así. No era ni seré lo que todos pensaban que sería. ¡Una pobre huérfana sin futuro!

Estaba algo nerviosa, pues sabía que Jasper y Rose estarían dispuestos a saltarme a la yugular en cuanto me vieran por...: 1: No avisar dónde estaba, 2: No llamar, y 3: durar tantos días fuera.

Era bueno que me amaran, por eso le traje a Jasper artesanía local. Le fascinaban las pulseras de cuero y conchas. Esta vez le conseguí una pequeña tira de cuero con un colmillo de tiburon blanco, el cuál, mandé grabar su nombre. A Rose..., bueno, a ella le compré un pendiente de una perla rosa que encontramos en un arrecife. Esperaba que le gustase.

Llegué al apartamento y estaba todo en silencio, problamente no estaban.

"¡Uff, de lo que me salve!"

Entré a mi cuarto, me bañé, me puse un short de jeans blancos y una musculosa azul rey con chaqueta del mismo color, tomé las llaves, el regalo de Jass y el pendiente solitario de Rose y volví a salir directo al café.

Cuando llegué, el olor de café y pasteles me golpeó. Puse una sonrisa de niña buena, saludé a Alice con la mano; a Tanya no la vi. Me acerqué cuidadosamente hasta la caja donde estaba Jass. No me había visto; estaba ocupado. Pasé por debajo de la barra y me paré a su lado.

-¡Hola, Jassi!- dije dándole un besito en la mejilla.

-¡Eso no va a salvarte Isabella!- "¿Isabella? ¡vaya que estaba molesto!"-. ¿Dónde carajos estabas?

-Me fui con Mia y Stefan a fotografiar, Jass.

-¡Podías llevarte el movil!- vaya, estaba duro, ni siquiera me veía. Seguía cobrando mientras hablaba-. ¿Sabes lo angustiado que estaba?

-Lo siento- ahora veía mi error-. Discúlpame, Jass. Necesitaba aire, no de ustedes, pero sí pensar. No lo volveré hacer- prometí. De verdad creo que me pasé esta vez-. Ten- extendí la pequeña bolsita de papel hasta que la puse justo frente a sus ojos. Se volteó a verme y con acritud me respondió.

-¡Qué no pase de nuevo!- luego tomó el regalo y sonrió-. ¿Con qué pagas tu disculpa?- preguntó mientras lo abría. Supe que le gustó, en cuanto lo abrió sus ojos brillaron; se giró, besó mi frente y me abrazó-. Gracias Bella, ¡está espectacular! Pero no lo hagas de nuevo.

-¡Sí, jefe!

-jajajajajajaja- rió mientras se ponía el colgante-. Con Rose te aconsejo que muestres primero el regalo. Está cabreada; del 1 al 100, ella es un mil...

Al igual que con Jasper, me acerqué a Rosalie callada, llevando el pendiente fuera de la bolsa, colgando como un escudo. Ella lo vio primero que a mí. Pude ver sus ojos abrirse pero cuando reparó en mí, se puso en modo "perra on".

-¿Qué haces aquí?- rodé los ojos. Ella era terca.

-¡Hola, Rosalie! Ten, es para ti.

-¿Bella, tienes una idea del susto que nos hiciste pasar?- y allí empezó su discurso sobre amigas que deben informar dónde van estar, que no debo hacer eso, que me ponga en su lugar... Duró casi 15 minutos hablando y yo solo asentía-. Bella, eres mi hermana, ¡no me hagas ésto de nuevo!

-Perdóname, Rose. No lo vuelvo hacer- le prometí abranzándola.

Tomó el pendiente y se lo puso en su oreja izquierda.

-¡Está bello!

-¡Lo sé!

Reímos un rato. Estaba entretenida contándole a Rosalie mi excursión, hasta que escuché su voz.

-¡Buenas noches Bella!- me giré hacia él. Maldita sea, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan putamente bello?-. Al fín te veo de nuevo- y sonrió y juro que mis bragas salieron del cafe. "¡Basta, Isabella!" dijo mi mente. Me calmé antes de salivarle encima. No era justo. Me fui una semana para no pensar en él de esta manera, ¡tal vez yo solo necesitaba un polvo! "¿Qué polvos ni que polvos? ¡Jamás has tenido uno! Boba, solo tratalo normal."

-¡Ey, Edward!- sonrió aún más. ¡Él debería dejar de hacer eso!

-¡Quiero un café con leche y torta de chocolate!- dijo mirando a Rose-. ¿Tal vez quieras compartir un momento conmigo?- pidió desatando sobre mí todo el peso de su mirada jade, ¿quién era capaz de negarle algo?

-Claro, en un momento estoy contigo- lo vi subir las escaleras y solté un suspiro.

-¡Parece que él sí te da en qué pensar!

-¡Rose!, no inventes, es solo un amigo- debía repetirlo hasta creerlo.

-Lo que te ayude a dormir- luego de servir dos cafés y dos tortas-. Ten, ¡pásala bien! Bella, ese hombre ha venido toda la semana y hoy es la única vez que no pide para llevar. Creo que le gustas. Ahora toma ésta bandeja y ve y ¡habla con él!- usó un tono de voz que no dejaba réplicas.

Tomé la bandeja y subí.

Edward estaba sentado justo en la mesa de la esquina, pegada al vidrio. Puse las cosas en la mesa y él volvió a sonreírme y como no, mi torpeza hizo su aparición y los pequeños tenedores para la torta se me cayeron. Rápido, antes que Edward lo hiciera, las recogí y roja como un tomate me iba sentar al frente de él, pero tomó mi muñeca y me hizo sentarme junto a él.

-¡Yo y mi torpeza!- pero él estaba serio mirando ¿mi escote? Dios, ¡no tenía escote! Lentamente acercó su mano a mi pecho y tomó entre sus manos el corazón de sharozky.

-¡Aún lo tienes!- dijo sonriente.

-Sip- solo dije.

Después él salió de su trance y tomó de su café.

-¿Qué me cuentas Isabella?- su voz era suave y curiosa.

-Ya te dije que me gradué en arte moderno y soy fotógrafa.

-¿Y dónde estuviste, si puedo saber?

"Alejándote de mi mente, Edward. Corriendo para que mi fascinación por ti no me alcanzara..." Como si pudiera decirle eso.

Me encongí de hombros y le dije la versión corta.

-Salí a un pueblo costero a tomar fotos.

-¿Podré verlas?- preguntó mirándome.

-Supongo que sí, aunque ya has visto algunas de todos modos- le señalé la pared al final, donde estaba la fotografía del amanecer, medio día y atardecer de la bahía. Sus ojos se abrieron y sus cejas se levantaron.

-¡¿Son tuyas?!- había emoción y algo más que no supe que era. Yo asentí bebiendo café y tomándo un pedazo de torta en mi boca-. ¡Vaya, están geniales Bella. Felicitaciones, eres muy buena!

-¿De verdad lo crees?- pregunté algo apenada por sus halagos. Solía recibirlos de Jass, pero de él se sentia diferente.

-Claro que sí Bella. Creí al entrar que eran de algún artista reconocido.

-Sí, bueno, ¡gracias!

Pasamos dos horas poniéndonos al corriente. Él me contó la muerte de sus padres. Solo tomé su mano y lo dejé continuar. Yo le conté mi vida desde que él dejó Forks. Mis años en Yale junto a Rose y Jasper.

-¿Y tu novio?- preguntó como quién no quiere la cosa; llevando mi flequillo fuera de mis ojos-. ¿Por qué te sonrojas?- ahora reía de mi vergüenza.

-¡No hay novio!- le contesté.

-¿Terminaron?

-No, Edward. ¡Nunca he tenido novio!

Su boca se abrió grande antes de hablar y yo estaba roja.

-¡Si no fueras mala mintiendo juraría que mientes!- luego negó con la cabeza y miró a través del vidrio hacia el hospital-. ¿Por qué?

-Vamos, ¡es normal!- le respondí.

-Bella, no es normal que alguien tan bella y hermosa como tú, nunca le hayas gustado a nadie- ¿bella cómo yo? Ahora debía parecer la nariz de Rudolf-. Tiene que ser que tú no has querido- terminó de decir encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, no he tenido tiempo ¿sabes?- luego me giré totalmente en la banca-. ¿Y tú señor doctor, alguna novia?- pregunté sonriendo.

-Sí, tuve varias, pero no duraron lo suficiente como para llamarlas relaciones- contestó.

-Entonces ¡¿eres Edward, el doctor corazón?!- pregunté en juego.

-No, Bella. No pienses eso- se puso serio-. Era más bien incopatibilidad. ¡Ellas querían algo que yo no!

-Lo siento, no quise ofenderte- tomó mis manos e hizo círculos con sus pulgares en la parte de arriba.

-Tú nunca ofendes- soltó una de mis manos y acarició mi mejilla.

Tuve una regresión. ¡Eso mismo hizo la vez que me besó! "Sí, que me bese, que me bese" gritaba una parte de mí, pero otra gritaba "No lo dejes Bella, saldrás herida".

-¡Bella, vamos a cerrar!- gritó Jasper.

Los dos dimos un brinquito y enseguida solto mi mejilla, se puso de pie y caminamos juntos hacia la escalera. Antes de bajar completamente me detuvo, se puso frente a mí, un escalón más abajo.

-¿Saldrías comigo mañana en la tarde?- soltó de pronto y estaba nervioso.

-¡Sí, Edward, saldré contigo!

Reanudamos nuestra marcha tomados de la mano. En el instituto siempre lo hacíamos. Las bocas de Rosalie y Jasper se abrieron. Alice sonreía y Tanya..., bueno, ¡ella me miraba feo!

-¿Puedo llevar mi cámara?- le pregunté ya en la puerta de la cafetería.

-Sí- dijo. Se inclinó y besó la comisura de mis labios-. Duerme bien Bella. Te veo aquí mañana a las 2:00pm- volvió a besarme, esta vez más cerca de mis labios y lo vi caminar hasta el aparcamiento del hospital.

Roja como un puto bombillo de semáforo, entré de nuevo al local, donde Rosalie me veía sonriendo y Jasper estaba en su modo hermano. Ceño fruncido.

-¡Silencio!- dije apuntándolos y fui ayudar a Alice.

-¡Es muy guapo, Bella!- dijo con ¿alivio en su voz?-. ¡Pensé que tenías algo con Jass! ¡Digo Jasper!

-¡Oh! ¿Por eso me tratabas así?- ¡sabía que tenía razón! ¡Está por Jasper, vaya! Ella asintió-. ¡Jamás hemos tenído nada!

-Que alivio.

Después de eso, no volvímos hablar. Me senté en la barra.

-¿Tú si puedes coquetear cierto?- Tanya, vaya mujer.

-¡Edward es un amigo desde hace mucho!, además no soy una empleada. ¡Ayudo por colaborar con Jass!

-Éste café es de él y él hace las reglas- le rodé los ojos y con voz más dura le dije.

-No me intersa lo que tú pienses Tanya, así que sorry- le sonreí y fui hasta la cocina donde Jasper hablaba con Sue y Harry, los cocineros.

Me quedé ahí hasta que fue la hora de volver a casa. En el camino estuvieron callados. Yo sabía que esperarían hasta la casa. Una vez entramos fui a la cocina a buscar agua y ambos se pararon en la puerta.

-Solo, sueltenlo ¿si?- les dije sentanda en una de las sillas del desayunador y esperé.

-¿Tienes la impresión de que estamos molestos?

-No sé, ¿lo están?

-No, Bella- Jasper se acerco a mí-. Sé desde que estabamos en el instituto que te gusta Masen.

-¡Cullen!- le corregí. Él me miró esperando mi explicación, pero como me callé, siguió.

-Te cerraste Bella. Nadie, ni Rose ni yo pudimos hacerte reír como él. No estamos molestos, queremos verte feliz y hoy al bajar esas escaleras eras esa niña de 17 años otra vez.

Mis ojos estaban aguados y sentí a Rosalie abrazarme.

-¡Estamos felices!

-¡Gracias! Son lo único que tengo. ¡Gracias por entender!

-Puedes decirle a Cullen o Masen que si te lastima yo- levantó su diente de tiburón-¡Tiburón Jasper Hale, iré por él!

Nos reímos mucho de eso hasta que les conté sobre porqué Edward ya no era Masen, sino Cullen.

Fue triste que esa señora se suicidara. No pensó en su hijo y el padre también. Dios, fueron egoistas. Él se merecía que alguno pensara en él antes que en ellos mismos o sus problemas.

Me fui a la cama recordando nuestro café; su tacto siempre suave hizo viajar corrientes por todo mi cuerpo igual que antes. Por un momento anelé que me besara. Nueve años sin verlo era suficiente. Ningún otro beso fue como ése que me di con él. Nunca nadie hizo latir mi corazón como él. Siempre inconscientemente espere por él. Yo no quería ser su amiga, yo quería ser esa que él necesitara y dejé caer mi muralla y dejé que mis sentimientos por primera vez en 23 años mandaran. Y sí, reconocí hoy que estoy enamorada de Edward Cullen, antes Masen, desde que lo vi por primera vez a mis diez años. Así me dormí en paz.

**Hola chicas! Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y dejéis muchos reviews con vuestras opiniones ^^**

**Capítulo escrito por: Yessifer Cullen Hale.**

**Capítulo beteado por: Eli Music Love.**

**Besitos =)**


	4. Chapter 4 It s time!

**Capitulo 4. **

POV EDWARD:

Desperté al igual que acosté; sonriente.

Iba salir con Bella, ¡mi hermosa morena de mirada chocolate! ¡Hoy!

Me estiré en mi cama y me puse a pensar donde llevarla, pues no lo tenía planeado, solo se me ocurrió eso cuando ya era la hora de despedirme. Tal vez la lleve al acuario, no es muy intimo. Así mis ganas de acorralarla y besarla hasta que quedemos sin aliento serán puestas algo -no mucho- bajo control.

Me reí de mismo. Anoche me tomó todo de mí cuando la vi primero en la barra y cuando subió con los cafés, ¡madre del cielo! Que piernas... Ella definitivamente no era la misma niña. Era una mujer; una, increíblemente, hermosamente, preciosa con un cuerpo de pecado y cabello largo hasta su cintura, que me tenía desde anoche empalmado. Sí, en mi adolescencia también me lo hizo. Dios, desde mis 14 años no me masturbaba y ni siquiera ella fue sexi o vi algo más que sus jodidas e interminables piernas con esos shorts del infierno.

Negué con la cabeza. Me levanté, tomé un baño frío recordando que hoy debía mantener al bastardo calenturiento bien escondido, ¡sobre todo de Esme! Sí, ella piensa en Bella como una niña y ya para mí, definitivamente ese concepto es díficil de ver. Aunque por dentro ella es exactamente igual, sigue siendo ingeniosa y es muy buena en la fotografía, sigue sonrojándose y le doy gracias a Dios que toda la mierda que vivió no la cambiaron, ¡sino que ahora es más fuerte y decidida! Lástima que Elizabeth Masen no vivió para ver que Bella no terminó embarazada joven y pasando hambre. No me malinterpreten, amé y amo a mi madre, pero ¡era tan snob y tan difícil!

Dejé los pensamientos para más tarde y fui a la cocina, tomé cereal y café, ignoré los mensajes del contestador, lavé mis dientes, tomé unos jeans negros con una franela de algodón negra y por encima una camisa blanca de mangas cortas, mis converse negras, mi bata y mi maletin y salí al hospital.

-¡Buenos días, doctor Cullen!- Jessica Stanley, señores-. ¡Está usted muy guapo hoy! ¿Algo especial?- preguntó acercándose a mí, tocando mis biceps, mientras leía en la pizarra de anotaciones.

-¡Sí de hecho!- le dije viéndola fijamente y no pude evitar sonreir-. ¡Voy salir con una amiga!- su cara, de una sonrisa pasó al enfado y salió cual niña chiquita a su lugar, en el puesto de enfermera.

-¡Edward!- me regañó Esme, pues yo estaba riéndome.

-Buenísimos días, tía Esme- ignoré su ceño fruncido y la abracé y besé sus mejillas, ella solo sonrió-. ¿No es un maravilloso día hoy?- interrogué y ella se quedó allí anotando.

Caminé hasta el cuarto de residentes para dejar mi maletin y sacar mi bata y cambiarme por un uniforme verde. Iba pensando que las dos no llegarían muy pronto.

-¡Ey, cullen!

-¿Qué hay, Emm!- éste hombre, en vez de doctor, parecía luchador.

-Cervezas hoy, ¿te apuntas?- no tenía vergüenza. Se desnudó delante de mí.

-Hoy paso, Emm- le dije mientras tomaba mi estetoscópio, lapiceros, block de resipes... hoy me tocaba emergencia.

-¿Por?- quiso saber mientras salíamos del cambiador.

A él le tocaba conmigo emergencias también.

-Tengo una cita- anuncié sonriendo. Debía parecer un faro de tanto sonreir-. Lo siento, hombre.

-Por tu sonrisa imagino que vas a pasarla en grande, Eddie- nada tenia seriadad con Emm.

-Sí...- iba decirle algo más, cuando vimos a Jared curar a Black con pomada para quemaduras. Su camisa estaba completamente sucia; al parecer, con café. Antes de que yo dijera algo, Emmet preguntó.

-¿Qué te paso, chico?- nos detuvimos.

-Pasa que Jake, a veces, no entiende que no, es no- Emmett al parecer sí entendió, porque se largo a reír.

-No me digas...- trataba de no reírse tanto-, ¿volviste a pedirle el número a la morena del café?- ¿morena? La única morena del café era mi hermosa; ¡este perro...! Mis puños se apretaron y juro que vi rojo, pero seguí escuchando.

-¡Sí!- dijo Jared y Jacob graznó.

-Solo se hace la dura, ya caerá- me asqueé. Sabía que hablaba de Bella. Desgraciado bastardo; sobre mi cadaver le pondría un dedo a Bella encima, aunque no sabía que le gustaba a Bella. No importa lo que le guste, ¡yo voy a hacer que le guste yo! Viendo a Black no pude sino reír, porque parecía que mi niña se defendió y le echo café encima, ¡eso significaba que estaba en el café ya! Y yo quería más que el aire, ir a verla...

-Basta de charlas emocionales- mierda, Carlisle-. ¡A trabajar! Señoritas, hay vidas que salvar. Doctor Black, deje a esa señorita en paz- negó con la cabeza y se fue riendo.

Estaba orgulloso de Bella por tirarle el café y advirtió a Black.

Después, no tuve un segundo libre hasta la una y media, que me estaba dirgiendo a cambiarme, cuando llegaron tres ambulancias con dos personas quemadas y un hombre con una pierna estrangulada. Me debía a mi trabajo, pero no iba a dejar a Bella plantada. Le pedí a Angela, la secretaria de Carlisle, que fuera al café de en frente, preguntara por Isabella y le dijera que estaba en quirófano de emergencia; que viniera hasta aquí como a las tres.

Estaba trabajando con tía Esme en el hombre de la pierna estrangulada, haciendo lo posible para que no la perdiera, pero era difícil. Parte de la carrocería había cortado las venas y 3 nervios. Tuvimos que sedarlo e hicímos lo posible y el doctor Riley trabajó conmigo hasta que restauramos el sangrado y su pierna no fue cortada. ¡Para cuando salí del quirófano eran las 3:00pm!

En el cambiador estaban Jacob, Emmett y Paul.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa, Cullen!

-Me están esperando en recepción- salí y no me fijé que venían trás de mí.

Carlisle nos detuvo un momento para felicitarnos por nuestro trabajo hoy. Cuando se fue, escuché a Black.

-Mira, esa preciosa vino a disculparse- dirgí mi mirada hacia donde él la tenía y me quedé boca abierto. Ahí estaba mi Bella hablando con Esme. Dios, ella quería que yo muriera. No tenía nada más que un vestido veraniego azul rey que llegaba por sus rodillas, su hermoso cabello lo llevaba trenzado en un intrincado diseño de medio lado y sus convers. Se veía preciosa y yo sonreí al verla. Ella se voltió y me vio. En su boca se dibujó una sonrisa hermosa-. Vean como se hace, nenas- dijo el perro de Black, sí, bueno, Black tendría hoy su mensaje de "¡alejate de mi chica!". La tía Esme y Bella comenzaron a caminar hacia donde nosotros, y yo, como el bastardo que soy, aprovechando para alejar éste sarnoso de mi Bella, me puse del lado de Jacob para que viera esto.

Ellas llegaron, dijeron buenas tardes. Mi niña estaba con sus cachetes sonrojados y la tía Esme me dio la mirada que, traducido decía "cuídala y hablamos después". Medio asentí y me concentré en Bella.

-¡Buenas!- respondimos todos, he hice lo que quería hacer.

Me acerqué a Bella pasando mi brazo por su cintura.

-Lamento la tardanza- dije para que todos me escucharan antes de besarla cerca de sus labios y sí, la corriente seguía allí. Ella apretó sus manos en mis brazos-. Chicos, ella es Isabella- dije para todos, pero viendo a Black con una sonrisa en mi cara mientras el estaba serio.

-¡Hola!- dijeron aguantando la risa, pues Black no hablaba. "Toma esa, perro." Espero que reciba el mensaje que le estoy dando, "alejate de mi mujer". ¿Mi mujer? Vaya, estoy realmente loco o muy celoso. En realidad, lo cual es raro, por que jamás he sido celoso con... ¡Con nadie más que no sea Bella!

-Bella, Edward; ¡qué se diviertan!- la tía Esme se retiró mientras que yo envolvía a Bella con mis dos brazos y puse mi frente en la suya. Ya no se trataba de que Black nos viera, solo quería sentirla. Ella se ruborizó y vi que traía su cámara en una mochilita pequeña.

-¿Lista?- le pregunté.

-S... sí- dijo roja y tartamudeando. Era tan tierna.

-¡Yo también!- le dije en su oído y ella tembló un poco-. Vamos.

Con una sonrisa, ella asintió. Tomé su mano y cuando pasamos por recepción pude ver a Jessica roja, pero yo la ignoré. Así, tal vez, deje de acosarme. Caminamos hasta mi carro.

-¿Otro volvo?- preguntó mi hermosa mientras le abría la puerta del pasajero.

-¡Sí, son buenos autos!- subí a mi lado del auto y salí.

Llevábamos como diez minutos e iba con la mano de Bella tomada en la palanca de cambios, pero íbamos en silencio.

-¿A dónde vamos?- quiso saber.

-¡Al acuario!- su rostro se torno rosa-. ¿Qué?- quise saber.

-No he ido aún- contestó-. Podré tomar muchas fotos- luego se volvió más rosa aún-. ¿Me dejarás fotografiarte?- "Ay, Bella, te dejaría mi vida", quise decirle. En vez de eso decidi tomar su mano y besarla.

-¡Tal vez te deje!- le dije mientras me estacionaba-. Llegamos.

Bella estaba radiante. Su clineja brillaba con sus tonos caobas y rojos. Era extremadamente bella y sensual. Sí, sensual y lo mejor, ella no parecía notar que me hacía a mí y a los otro que la veían.

La dejé tomándole fotos a 2 niñas que jugaban contra el vídrio de los delfínes y me alejé a comprar agua. Cuando volví, ella estaba agachada con su cámara apuntando hacia arriba en el estanque. Fue realmente digno de ver y joder, soy un hombre de sangre caliente; no pude más que maravillarme con ese trasero.

"¡Dios Bella, vas a matarme!"

Pero toda mi calentura pasó cuando vi que no era el único que estaba fijándome en ella. Apresuré mi paso, me ubiqué detrás de ella y le lancé una mirada furiosa. (Casi gruñí y mostré mis dientes). Los celos hervían dentro de mí. Antes que ella se levantara respiré hondo.

-¿Tienes sed?- dije ofreciéndole el agua embotellada-. ¿Buenas tomas?

-Sí- después de beber-. ¿Me dejas fotografiarte?- pidió viendome desde la profundidad de sus ojos café que estaba seguro que podrían dar calor en el invierno más crudo. Solo me encogí de hombros. Ella sonrió, tomó mi mano y me haló hacia donde sea que se le ocurriese. Yo ni protesté, solo me dejaba hacer. Iría tomado de su mano al mismo infierno (si me oyera Emmett...). Pero enserio; ella era otro nivel. Mi Bella, mi niña risueña de Forks, a quien deseé y quise con mi loca mente de adolecente y a la que sin duda seguía queriendo.

Llegamos a la entrada de la puerta de la jaula de los leones.

-¿Aquí?- quise saber y algo molesto, pues soltó mi mano.

-¡Sí, ellos son indomables, como tu cabello!- su sonrisa compitió con el sol y ganó.

-¡Ok!- sin más comenzó a sacarme fotos.

En las primeras estaba nervioso, pero después comencé hacer caras chistosas y Bella reía a mandíbula suelta. En una se unió a mí. Yo la tomé por la cintura y ella, con su brazo extendido, nos hizo fotos a los dos. En una, subió a mi espalda y me entregó la cámara. Yo extendí mi brazo y giré un poco mi cabeza y ella estaba haciendo lo mismo. Allí tomé la foto.

La pasamos bien, como no me divertía en años.

Estábamos en el auto camino a su casa; ella iba riéndo mientras recordábamos cosas de la prepa.

-¡Oh! ¿Y recuerdas a Claudia Sambria?- ella apenas podía hablar-. ¡Ella definitivamente tenía algo por ti!

-¡Dios, tuve tanto miedo de esa niña gigante!- era cierto, Claudia era una niña, si se le puede decir, de 14 años, que parecía luchadora. Usaba el cabello como hombre y vestia cual motorizada y un día de San Valentín, alguien le hizo una broma, y en su cuaderno decía Edward Masen, te amo, y con planes de besarme, a la hora de salida. Y sí, cuando llegué a la puerta del instituto casi corrí.

-¡Era inménsa! ¡Ey, también recuerdo a Evan Troisman! Desde siempre queriendo que almorzaras con él- odié a ese desgraciado con todas mis fuerzas. ¡Siempre queriendo ligarse a mi Bella!

-¡Dios, era patético y después que te fuiste asumió que almorzaría con él.

-¡¿Qué?!- casi grité.

-¡Sí, por eso rompí su nariz y pateé sus bolas!- anunció ella como si me estuviera diciendo que mañana es domingo.

-¡Joder, nena, hubiera querido ver eso!

-¡Edward!- dijo ella sonriendo. Después se puso algo seria cuando frené en su edificio-. Ed, éste chico de esta mañana... Jacob- dijo su nombre como si fuera una grosería. Eso me gustó, pero guardé mi risa.

-¿Sí?- me solté el cinturon y me giré hacia ella.

-Hoy le quemé a proposito a tu amigo el doctor pelo graso.

-Sí, algo de eso oí- le tomé su mano. No entendía su nerviosismo-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Él... ¿Está bien?- hice una mueca, ella tomó mis manos-. No que me importe, pero ¿es grave?

-No, no hermosa, él está bien. Solo su ego sufrió- ella respiró y después hablo.

-Él me da miedo. Algo en sus ojos...

-Tranquila, no dejaré que te haga nada- sonrió tranquila, tomé su mejilla con mi mano y ella cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia ella. Poco a poco me acerqué hasta dejar mi frente en su frente. Ella abrió esos ojos de hechicera-. La pasé muy bien.

-Yo también, Edward- nuestras voces eran solo susurros-. Debería entrar- dijo suspirando, pero yo no quería que se fuera aún, yo quería besarla. Llevaba todo el día queriendo hacerlo "¡no huyas, Bella!" quise decirle. En vez de eso le dije.

-Bella, voy a besarte- porque no aguantaba más. Tenía mucho tiempo esperando poder besarla de nuevo.

-Creí que tendría que pedirtelo- dijo cerrando sus ojos de nuevo y ambos sonreímos.

Acaricié nuestras narices y dejé un beso suave, luego otro sobre sus hermosos labios. Después tomé su labio inferior entre los míos y lo succioné. Ella respiró profundo, pero igual comenzó a responder mi beso y era mejor que antes, aunque era la misma suavidad de sus labios. Pasé mi lengua por su labio superior y ella abrió sus labios y cuando su lengua se rozó con la mía, ambos dimos un pequeño brinco y mis manos se fueron a su cintura y ella jugaba con el cabello de mi nuca. Nos movíamos a sincronización, con naturalidad, como si estuvieramos hechos el uno para el otro. Encajaban perfecto, pero lastimosamente el aire se acabó y disminuí el beso hasta que solo fueron roces. Entonces abrí mis ojos y ella esta sonriendo con los ojos cerrados

-Tu sabor a menta sigue igual- dijo y yo sonreí también.

-Tu sabor ha mejorado. Ya no son solo chicles, ahora sabes a miel, Bella.

-Debo entrar- dijo separandose de mí.

La acompañé hasta el portón y la bracé a mí.

-¿Cuándo puedo verte?- pregunté mientras acariciaba su cintura y ella mis brazos.

-Mañana. Si quieres puedo enseñarte las fotos.

-¿Quieres almorzar con Esme- le dije. Si volvía a salir con ella sin que Esme o Carlisle la vieran, iba ser colgado de mis pelotas, en éste caso, pelotas azules-. Bella, no quiero solo un beso esta vez- y era cierto. Primero moriría antes que perderla.

-¿Qué...- luego respiró- qué quieres?

-A ti- le dije uniendo de nuevo nuestras frentes-, conmigo.

-¿Podemos ir despacio?- pidió en voz bajita. Debió ver mi mueca, porque tomó mi rostro en sus manos-. No estoy diciendo que no te quiera, solo no sé... Acabamos de volver a vernos- tenía razón, yo sabía que la tenía pero ¡maldición!, no quería esperar más; ya esperé nueve años.

-¡Bella!- mi voz fue un susurro lastimero y ella me besó. Fue suave y tierno, a penas un roce-. Está bien, siempre que pueda besarte- uní nuestros labios-, abrazarte- dije apretándola más a mí sin despegar nuestros labios-, ¡quererte!- ella sonrió-. ¿Ya dije besarte?- ella asintió-. No lo recuero- terminé de decir antes de besarla metiendo mi lengua en su boca, que me recibió con gusto. Mis manos estaban en sus caderas y entonces fui consciente que su caliente, delicioso y magnífico cuerpo estaba pegado al mío. Eso solo encendió mi deseo y la besé aún con más ansias. Mordí suavemente su lengua y ella jadeó y yo la apreté más a mí. Un carraspeo me hizo desistir de su labios suaves. Me giré solo un poco y la rubia del café nos veía tratando de borrar la sonrisa de cara.

-¡Buenas noches!- dijo sonriendo-. Te veo arriba, Bella.

-¡Rosalie!- dijo Bella toda roja. Dios, era hermoso cuando hacia eso-, esto... yo...

-¡Te veo luego!- dijo la rubia mirándome y puedo decir que me acojoné un poco, solo un poco digo-. ¡Sigan en lo suyo!- caminó y la perdimos de vista. Bella estaba roja y yo solo la veía haciendo un mayor esfuerzo por no reír.

-Oye- le dije levanto su cara con mi mano.

-Ella realmente va hacer de ésto algo inmenso- dijo arrugando su pequeña nariz.

-Bueno, ella no será la única- dije acercandome a ella. Era natural. Solo quería tenerla junto a mí.

-¿Qué?- su cara era un poema. "¡Ay mi Bella hermosa,! ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?"

-Para mí es algo inmenso el hecho de poder estar así contigo.

-Haces muy difícil esto de ir despacio- dijo poniendo sus labios en los míos que la recibieron gustosos. Estuvimos un rato solo así, besandonos suavemente. Un beso realmente lento y casto. Después de un rato me separé de sus labios, besé su frente, ella respiró profundo y sus brazos me apretaron.

-¡Te quiero, hermosa!

-¡Yo también te quiero!

-Buenas noches- dije y solo rocé sus labios. ¡No creo que mi control y mis pelotas azules aguantemos más!-. Paso por ti a las once.

-Buenas noches- respondió sonriendo-. Que descanses- y así entró a su edificio. Yo subí a mi coche feliz y contento de haber encontrado a Bella, mi hermosa niña de ojos chocolates. Mañana sería un grandioso día.

**Hola chicas! Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y dejéis muchos reviews con vuestras opiniones ^^**

**Capítulo escrito por: Yessifer Cullen Hale.**

**Capítulo beteado por: Eli Music Love.**

**Besitos =)**


	5. Chapter 5 It s time!

**Capitulo 5.**

POV BELLA:

Esa noche dormí feliz. Había pasado una gran tarde junto a Edward. Y los besos... tan feliz, ¡qué me sentía tan boba! Feliz que las bromas de Rosalie sobre ser succionada en el pórtico del edificio no malograron mi humor, ni Jasper con su charla sobre cazar a Edward si me hacia llorar. Pero les deseé buenas noches y me encerré, conecté la cámara a la computadora para ver las fotos de hoy y en todas se veía sonriente, y tan guapo... y yo a su lado tan corriente... Aunque pude ver en una foto especifica frente a la jaula de los leones donde estoy montada en su espalda ambos viendonos. No me reconocí. Estaba sonriente. Mis ojos brillan con fuerza; mi marrón está tan vivo como el verde intenso de los ojos de Edward.

Seguí así por mucho rato hasta que seleccioné trece fotos del día, donde salíamos los dos y otras 10 donde salían solo animales y las que tomé de los delfines. También imprimí unas de mi viaje a la costa. Dos de la inmensidad del mar con el sol en la mañana; otras de un cardumen de peces cuando fuímos a bucear y otras de los corales. También puse dos que tomé al mar con la luna y las estrellas de noche y otra de la madrugada. Las metí en un sobre y así feliz de saber que mañana vería a Esme y al doctor Cullen. ¿Y quién sabe?, ¡tal vez Edward vuelva a besarme!

Sé que mi decisión de ir con calma parece realmente estúpida, pero aunque sigamos llevándonos tan bien, nada dice que algo en nosotros haya cambiado, de seguro que en mí sí cambió. Ya no era tan confiada y no arriesgaría mi estabilidad emocional, la que con tanto esfuerzo me toco construir ¡por solo estar con él un rato!

Y aunque sus besos me llenaban y me transportaban; aún lastimosamente tenía reservas a Edward. Se veía tierno, pero me contó que salió con muchas chicas en la universidad.

Eso me molestó.

Aunque trato de sobrellevarlo, él tiene una parte de su vida donde yo no pertenecí y Dios, ¡¿quién sabe cómo eran esas chicas?! No digo que yo sea fea no, al contrario, sé que soy agradable a la vista. Si Edward con los días decide que no estoy a la altura de la familia Cullen aprovecharía lo que había que aprovechar y cuando él recapacite o yo también quiera algo que él no, ¡pasaría a la lista de ex!

"¡Ya basta, Isabella!" Me ragañé. "¡Nada de pensar así! Si Rose me oye me estrangula. ¡Yo soy hermosa!" Pensando eso, me acosté a dormir.

Tal vez no lo pensé muy bien anoche con tanta emoción no pensé que no tengo nada medianamente decente.

Tenía toda mi ropa encima de mi cama y eran las 9:40am. Se suponía que Edward venía a las once y aún no sabía que ponerme. Se que ésto iba ser motivo de más burlas pero no me quedaba de otra. Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y grite:

-¡Rosalie!

Ella ya sabía para que la llamaba, pues traía en una mano una percha con un sweter verde limón con cuello de bandeja que dejaría ver mis hombros, unos leggins marrón de talle alto y en otra mano unas botas de cuero marrón sin mucho tacón, que me llegarían hasta las pantorrillas.

Yo estaba sin palabras y Rosalie sonriente.

-Ten; ve a bañarte. ¡En 20 minutos voy a venir a peinarte!

-Yo... Rose. ¡Gracias!- no sabía que más decirle.

-Sí, sí. ¡Ve a bañarte ya!

Ya bañada y vestida, Rosalie estaba planchando mi cabello para que quedara recto en mi espalda. Luego tomó una cinta para cabello en el mismo marrón de las botas y la puso en mi cabeza quedando así el flequillo separado de la otra parte y solo me puse rímel, brillo, y estaba lista.

Cuando estaba guardando el sobre con las fotos, el timbre del portón sonó. Me puse nerviosa en cuanto tomé mi celular. ¡Once en punto! ¡Vaya, que puntual!

-¡Es Edward! ¡Le dije que ibas bajando!

-¡Gracias, Rose!

-De nada y ¡disfruta!

-¡No empieces! Ya te dije que...

-Sí, sí; ya dijiste que era con calma, pero anoche te besaba a prisa a mi parecer- sentí mi cara caliente y Rose se echo a reír-. Oh mira, listo, ¡ya estás con un poco de color!

Salí sin decirle nada.

Bajé hasta la puerta de afuera y ahí estaba, como cualquier modelo. ¡No debe ser legal que sea tan hermoso!

Estaba recostado en su auto con sus manos en los bolsillos. Llevaba una camisa blanca de manga larga, con éstas enrolladas y un pantalón de mezclilla negro. Estaba viendo hacia el piso ajeno; ya que la vecina del 13 estaba casi salivándole. Quise decirle:

"Ey tú, chica silicona, deja a mi hombre en paz."

Claro que no lo hice, solo seguí caminado hasta él y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, una hermosa sonrisa se pintó en sus labios al verme. Seguro parecida a la que yo le estaba dando. Abrió sus brazos y yo me refugié en ellos.

"Toma esa silicona" pense.

Su olor como a bosque y a límpio, junto con su perfume natural me aturdió y quitó todo plan para insultar. Era algo tan grandioso que podría olerlo todo el tiempo.

-Hola- dijo separándome un poco-. Estas... Woow, hermosa- y como no podía ser de otra manera me sonroje.

-Gracias. Tú te ves bien también- de hecho, era más que bien, pero sospecho por su sonrisa que eso seria inflar su ego.

-¡Lo sé!- dijo pagado de sí mismo.

-No seas creído- pinché sus muy duros bíceps con mi dedo índice y él solo se soltó a reír.

Tomó mi dedo y lo besó.

-No lo soy- dijo poniéndose serio y acercando su rostro al mío-. No me has dado un beso de saludo Isabella.

Dios, su voz fue baja, ronca y con un toque de autoridad que viajó por mi cuerpo y se alojó en un lugar que jamás ha tenido ese uso. "Deseo" supuse y eso me hizo afianzar mis manos en su pecho. Problamente si hubiera estado por mi cuenta me hubiera caído al piso y no sé que carajos me poseyó, pero le hablé casi rozando sus labios.

-Lo siento, ¿como lo arreglamos?

Sus ojos se volvieron casi negros; respiró profundo y con una mano acercó mi rostro por completo al suyo, haciendo desaparecer cualquier espacio entre nosotros. Su otra mano viajó hasta mi espalda baja y sentí sus labios en los míos en un beso que me estaba haciendo parecer mantequilla en pan caliente. Era algo sin igual besar a Edward. Se siente natural. Como si yo hubiera nacido para ser besada por Edward. Su lengua tocó mi labio inferior y yo suspiré, lo que él aprovechó para meter su lengua en mi boca y cuando tocó la mía, fue sin duda mejor que anoche. Poco a poco fue dejando besos castos en mi boca y sonriendo se apartó.

-¡Me fascina besarte!- dijo dejando otro pequeño beso en mis labios-. Pero Esme me matara si llegamos tarde.

Nos subimos en el volvo e íbamos en un silencio para nada incómodo.

Edward llevaba mi mano en su regazo. Cuando la soltaba para mover la palanca de cambios, dejaba un beso en ella y yo como si no fuera natural, me sonrojaba.

Pensé muchas cosas al verlo. Tal vez esté precipitándome, tal vez no. Nadie sabe. Solo sé que ésto que sentía por Edward viene desde la primera vez que lo ví.

No sabía a ciencia cierta que tipo de persona en realidad era él ahora. En el instituto era el chico popular, el chico favorito de las porritas como Lauren, de hecho hubieron rumores de él teniendo sexo con la cuadrilla de porristas. Bueno, no tanto, algunas, pero conmigo siempre se comportó. Jamás me hizo una insinuación. Solo aquel día lluvioso me vio de otra forma y me besó, pero ¿qué pasaría si Edward era en verdad un mujeriego? ¿Si solo estaba tratando de estar conmigo por terminar lo que empezó hace seis años? ¿Y si solo soy una conquista? Digo, ¡se sabe de sobra que él es el un Cullen! Alguien con mucho dinero para empezar. Después, está su físico, que ante mí, era como un modelo. Las palabras de Lian Hale, la mamá de Jasper y Rose, llegaron a mí: "Bella, no siempre esperes cosas malas. Eres una chica linda, inteligente y con una belleza interior asombrosa. ¡Veo la forma que eres con Jasper y Rose! No te cierres a que te quieran. Tienes mucho que ofrecer y escúchame bien. Nadie es mejor que nadie, ante los ojos de Dios todos somos dignos. Ábrete a ser feliz; deja atrás ese pasado que te tocó y dale gracias a Dios por el presente te llene de posibilidades." Y entonces volví apartar lo negativo. Ya había decidido estar con él y que sea lo que Dios o el destino quiera enseñarme. Sabe el cielo que quiero a Edward y que jamás nadie ha entrado en mi corazón como él. Solo espero no equivorcame, porque tan radical como suene, que él me lastime, acabaría conmigo. Ya fui, no querída por mis padres. Es algo monumental que él quiera tenerme a su lado; así que me enfoqué en el viaje.

Cada vez las casas eran más enormes y todas con la playa de fondo ¡era hermoso! Apreté el bolso con el sobre de las fotos. En casa de Esme se lo daría.

POV EDWARD:

Estar con Bella era todo lo que quería.

Después del domingo en casa de mis tíos, había visto una de las fotos que me dio, que estaba pegada a mi loker donde salíamos los dos sonriendole a la cámara. Ella entre mis brazos. Si me preguntan cual era mi favorita, no tendría respuesta. En todas salía hermosa y las que tomó en su viaje de expedición, eran simplemente fantásticas; y por supuesto la vi el lunes en la noche cuando vino con Jasper porque mi nena, sí, ríanse, mi nena era torpe aún y se tropezó cuando ayudaba a la cocinera a levantar los trastes del café y ¡se cortó su rodilla! No mucho, solo 3 puntadas, pero como de asustada estaba...

+++Flash Back Mode On+++

_-Doctor Cullen, hay una chica en urgencias que no deja que nadie la toque, ¿puede venir?- Zafrina era una gran enfermera pero cometí el error hace como tres meses de dejarnos llevar por el calor de una noche aburrida en admisión. ¿El precio? dos condones usados y una enfermera haciendo insinuaciones a cada rato. En mi defensa debo decir que le dije: "Ésto es solo sexo" y ella dijo: "Sí, lo que sea"-. ¡Solo pide por ti o Carlisle! ¿No sabia que ya me tenías reemplazo?- sus labios hicieron un ridículo puchero._

_-¡Enfermera Sanger! Límitese y lléveme al cubículo._

_-¡Claro, doctor Cullen!- dijo algo molesta. Escuché que por lo bajo dijo-: Cabrón- pero la ignoré._

_Cuál fue mi sorpresa que Japer estaba fuera del cubículo. _

_-Ey ¿que pasa?- pregunté. _

_No me llevaba del todo bien con él, pero lo recordaba como el chico rubio que siempre traía a Bella al colegio. _

_-¡Es Bella! ¡Se cortó!_

_Creo que me puse más blanco y rápidamente entré al cubículo donde mi hermosa sostenía un pañuelo en su pierna y se negaba a dejarse atender._

_-¡Le dije que solo Carlisle o Edward me van atender! ¡Aléje esa ampolla de mí! _

_-¡Suerte con eso!- Zafrina estaba tratando aún de quitarle el pañuelo-. Déjeme ver. Los doctores o algún otro vendrá a verla. ¿Por qué Edward, eres su prima o algo así? _

_-¡No no soy su prima!_

_-¡Es mi novia, enfermera Sanger!- interrumpí a Bella antes que dijera amiga. _

_Ella, claro que se me quedó viendo, pero no me contradijo. _

_-¡Perfecto!- dijo Zafrina apretando la bolsa de solución hasta que ésta explotó-. Buscaré otra. Con permiso doctor. _

_-¿Qué te pasó? Déjame ver- ella quitó el trapo y yo respiré. _

_No era tan grave. _

_Toqué suavemente su pierna e inspeccioné la herida. No era muy profunda. Ella solo veía al techo. _

_La bolsa de solución la terminó trayendo Ángela. Ella era alguien amable y su esposo Ben era un buen amigo dueño de un boliche. Era la mejor enfermera de 40 años jamás vista, al menos por mí._

_Jasper también entró y le sacó conversación a Bella mientras yo suturaba y cosia. Ella me miraba a veces y se sonrojaba. Debo admitir que pasé más trabajo yo. Primero porque a mí parecer éste short azul de mezclilla era a mitad de muslo (corto), para que muchos que no fueran yo la vieran. Traté de controlar eso pensando en que estabamos saliendo. Debo seguro tener prioridad por los besos del sábado y domingo (no que viera Esme por supuesto), después estaba el caso de que yo tenia que tocar su pierna; dije ya su hermosa y perfecta pierna blanca crema limpia y suave, si eso es yo sufrí más._

_-Listo- dije quitándome los guantes-. ¿Ahora me dirás como pasó eso?_

_-No lo...-ella estaba roja y Jasper reía._

_-¡Se cayó ayudando a Sue!- interrumpió el chico y yo luchaba por no reír. _

_-Vamos Edward, con confianza, ríete- dijo ella tranquila. En realidad muy tranquila para la expresión de molestia, pero furiosa que tenía. _

_-¡Oh por favor, no la tomes con él!- pidió el rubio sacando su celular-. ¡Le avisaré a Rose, disculpa!- dijo quedito._

_Me acerqué a ella y me puse entre sus piernas con cuidado de no tocar la lastimada. Con mis dos manos tomé su rostro, lo acerqué a mí y le di un pequeño beso._

_-Hola._

_-Hola- respondió y volví a besarla, no podía simplemente tener suficiente de ella._

_Sus manos estaban jugando una con mi cabello y la otra con mi oreja y esa mierda me encantaba y me ponía cachondo en serio. Acaricie su pierna buena porque bueno, soy hombre y ella esta aquí besandome y dejándose besar; soy débil. Toqué su pierna y nos besamos por lo que parecieron horas que en realidad no fue mucho hasta que Jasper entró de nuevo. _

_-¿Te sientes bien ya verdad?- la solté de mala gana y ella estaba roja._

_-Oh, ¡cállate JEFE!- no entendí pero me reí del chico. _

_-¡Ok, ok! Lo capto, ¿nos podemos ir? _

_-Sí- firmé su salida-. Puedes venir en una semana a quitarte los puntos o puedo ir a quitartelos._

_-¡Te aviso!- la abracé, besé su frente y ella se fue._

_-¡Usted está tomado doctor Cullen!- dijo una voz maternal._

_-Sí, Ángela, lo sé y no lo niego._

_-Muchas enfermeras lloraran- dijo-. ¡Pero te felicito Edward! _

_-¡Gracias! ¡Aunque tú eres mi enfermera favorita! _

+++Flash Back Mode Off+++

Entonces ya hoy era viernes. Tenia 4 días sin verla y eso estaba haciendo que yo, el doctor carismático, estuviera realmente gruñón. Hasta Jessica Stanley estaba guardando sus distancia de mí.

-¡Cullen!-

-Newton...- internamente hice una mueca.

-Que dices ¿cervezas, nenas?

-Mike- suspiré. Éste solo pensaba en cervezas y fiestas. Me senté en una camilla-, gracias, pero si salgo temprano iré a ver a Bella.

Tenía que salir temprano. Sé que parece estúpido. Pasé seis años sin verla, pero ahora que sabía que tenía un chance con ella, aunque no le habíamos puesto etiquetas, puesto que ella quería ir despacio; necesitaba verla, sentirla, ver su sonrisa y si hoy milagrosamente el doctor Reinolds, jefe de residentes, nos dejaba ir temprano iba a ir a verla.

-Oye viejo, ¡estás mal!- lo miré alzándo una ceja-. Esa chica es mona y todo, pero eres Edward me follo chicas Cullen.

-Ella es diferente Mike, ¡no es una simple chica para follar!- le dije alzando la voz ya molesto, aunque esa de verdad era mi fama. Fui un completo imbécil y no me enorgullezco; solo quería ya dejar eso atrás, esa fama, esas varias mujeres y concentrarme en Bella. Es eso lo que siempre busqué. La que siempre esperé-. Lo siento, no debí gritarte, pero Bella es un tema delicado ¿ok?

-¡Ok!- dijo y lo dejé allí.

Fui a hacer mi ronda de la tarde. A las 5 justo, el doctor Reinolds nos llamó a la sala de descanso.

-Bien chicos, ésta semana han mostrado valentía, por lo tanto Cullen, McCarty, Black...- por favor que no diga que debo volver a quedarme hasta las diez. Dios jamás rezo, pero por favor- tienen desde ahora, hasta el lunes en la noche, libres-respiré-. Después harán treintaiseis horas en emergencia para que sus otros compañeros también libren. ¡Pueden retirarse!

No lo pensé dos veces y salí casi a la carrera. Solo tomé mi maletín y sin quitarme el uniforme completo verde, ni la bata, fui y dejé el bolso en volvo y corrí. Sí, no me avergüenzo. Corrí al café de en frente y allí estaba ella con su cabello cayendo como cascada en su espalda. Llevaba una remera blanca algo transparente a través de la cual podía ver su sujetador negro. "Maldición, ella quiere matarme" pensé. E iba con una falda vaquera y mallas negras con botas de militar. Si me preguntan parecía punk pero era la cosa mas malditamente sexi que podía haber visto.

Poco a poco me acerqué a ella que charlaba con su amiga rubia y ¿Emmet? Vi rojo aunque me calmé cuando vi a Emmet decirle algo a Rosalie y levantar sus cejas. De todas formas ¿cómo coño llegó tan rapido si yo corrí? Jamás sabría. Decidí que era tiempo de hacerme notar.

-Buenas tardes- mi hermosa volteo con una sonrisa que seguro haría que el estadio de fútbol quedara a oscuras.

-¡Edward!- dijo y se apretó fuertemente a mí y yo enseguida la tome de la cintura y la apreté.

Cuando me soltó (muy pronto para mi gusto), tomé su cara con mis dos manos y dejé un suave beso casto en sus labios. Ella se puso roja y tuve que robarle otro beso. Después besé su nariz.

-Vaya Eddie, volviste del lado oscuro- ¿¡cuándo, no él...!?

Tomé a Bella de la cintura.

-¿Lado oscuro?- interrogó Bella.

-Sí- Emmet me miró sonriendo-. ¿Sabes Bells? él ha estado todo gruñón y gritando a las enfermera- Bella me miraba con la pregunta escrita en su rostro y el bastardo de Emmet solo ponía más drama-. ¡Supongo que era porque no te había visto.

-Ja-ja-ja- le dije serio-. Al menos yo tengo un motivo, pero ¿el tuyo cual es?

-Tengo que irme, se me hace tarde- miró hacia el final de la barra donde Rosalie estaba sirviendo café sonriente con un chico-. ¡Despídeme de la rubia!- anoté mentalmente preguntarle a Emmet que pasaba.

-¡Claro, Emm!- dijo mi niña.

-¿Tienes tiempo para un paseo?- le pregunté jugando con las puntas de su cabello.

-¡Sí, claro!

Primero pensé llevarla al muelle. Estaríamos tranquilos pero yo ciertamente necesita sacarme el olor a hospital, así que una vez en el volvo le pregunte a Bella.

-¿Te molestaría que pasáramos por mi apartamento? ¡Necesito una ducha urgente!

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-No hay problema Edward- se inclinó y besó mi mejilla, para después sonrojarse.

Después de diez minutos estaba abriendo la puerta de mi apartamento para dejar pasar a Bella que iba con sus ojitos curiosos viendo todo.

-Voy a ducharme. Será rápido; ¡quedas en tu casa!

Corrí al baño, abrí la llave mientras el agua llegaba a su punto máximo. Me desvestí y en cuanto el agua tíbia tocó mis músculos, el cansancio vino a mí, entonces cambié a agua fría. Casi grito, pero me contuve, y me consolé pensando que era necesario por pasar un rato con Bella.

Para cuando me hube terminado de vestirme con una simple remera de algodón verde musgo, jeans claros y convers; Bella estaba viendo por el ventanal desde donde se veía toda la bahía y el centro costero que ya encendían sus luces.

Me acerqué y pegué su espalda a mi pecho. Respiré su escencia y besé su cuello. La sentí temblar ligeramente y matenme si eso no me fascinó.

-Tienes una hermosa vista, lástima...-comencé a pasar mi nariz desde su oreja hasta su nuca- queee... No traje la... la cámara- dijo con un suspiro.

-Mummm- solo eso pude decir. Le dí la vuelta poco a poco hasta tenerla de frente-. ¿Sabes que me he estado volviendo loco por besarte?- le pregunté, pero no le di tiempo a contestar.

Bajé mis labios a los de ella y allí lo perdí todo. Tomé sus cadera y la acerqué a mí. Mientras, caminé un poco y la dejé recostada. De la panorámica mis manos no se quedaron tranquilas. Subían y bajaban por los costados y las de ella, una en mi nuca y la otra subiendo y bajando en mi pecho. Bajé mis besos por su mandíbula, su cuello, su clavícula... Estaba perdido en sensaciones de su piel tan suave y cremosa. La oí jadear quedito y mi erección creció más si era posible. Me tenía loco, pero en mi mente, de echo, muy en lo profundo de ésta, algo me decía que era muy pronto, aunque yo estuviera muriendo de ganas de tenerla, era muy pronto. Bella se merecía más que yo estando frustado y caliente. Poco a poco bajé la intensidad del beso hasta dejar mi frente apoyada con la de ella.

-¿Sábes que te quiero?- le dije en susurro y sus hermosos y hechizantes ojos café me miraron con cariño.

-Sí, ¡al igual que yo te quiero!- la solté para regularme-. Te ves agotado Edward- la miré de nuevo.

-Sí, lo estoy. ¡He estado haciendo turnos de 19 horas!

-¡Podemos salir mañana!- ofreció. ¿No quería estar conmigo?

-Bella, quiero estar contigo toda esta semana. ¡Realmente lo único que quería era verte!

-Lo sé Edward, ¡yo también te extrañé!- sus mejillas se colorearon al confesar esto-. Pero debes descansar. Mañana podemos hacer lo que quieras o quizás... ¡bueno no es obligado!

-¡Solo dilo Bells!- la animé.

-Tengo que tomar fotos en una exposición de arte en el museo, ¿tal vez quieras ir? No es la gran cosa, es para el National California Times, el periódico dominical.

Ella se veía como si yo pudiera decirle que no. Es tan adorable y tan ella, tan hermosa por dentro..., no tiene egoísmo. Recuerdo Heidi reclamando porque yo estaba muy cansado para salir, en cambio mi hermosa me ofrecía descansar. Definitivamente ya no seria jamás ese tipo que buscaba placer un rato. Ahora quería ser mejor por ella. Se merecía algo lindo y que Dios me mate si yo no luchaba con uñas y dientes para ser lo que ella necesita.

-Está bien, dime la hora y te paso buscar.

-¿En serio?- asentí lentamente-. A las 2:00pm.

-¡Perfecto! Ven- tomé su mano y la llevé a la cocina-. Calentemos ésta lasaña que Esme me dio ayer; después voy a llevarte.

Comimos en un agradable silencio. Saqué jugo de naranja porque no tenia de nada. Mis anaqueles estaban vacíos. Aprovecharía la mañana para hacer compras.

A eso de las 8 dejé a Bella en el portal de su edificio, no sin antes unos cuantos besos ¡que me dejaron un grave caso de bolas azules! Regresé a mi casa para encontrar a Heidi vistiendo solo una pequeña blusa porque eso no era un vestido. En otro tiempo jamás desperdiciaría una erección, pero asombrosamente como fuera, cuando vi a Heidi allí, mi pene se retrajo.

-Eddie, cielo- se acercó a abrazarme y tomé sus manos y las dejé a sus costados aún sin abrir la puerta del apartamento.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté en voz dura-. Creí, no, rectifico, estoy seguro que te dije ¡qué no quería volver a verte!

-¡Amor!- dijo con su voz chillona-. No seas dramático ¡Anda, deja que te relaje un rato!

-Lo siento, ¡ya me relajé!- su rostro se enfureció.

-Eddie, si volviste acostarte con Jane te juro...-no la dejé terminar.

-Dios me libre de volver a caer contigo o tu hermana, Heidi. Vive tu vida, aléjate de mí, ¡olvídame!

-¿Quién es?

-¿Quién es quién?- esto estaba siendo muy largo para mi gusto.

-No importa, ¡cuando te la tires me avisas!- y con eso se fue.

Ahora que me veía a otra luz entendía a tía Esme. Ella siempre me dijo que esa vida de picaflor me traería problemas, pero ya dejé eso atrás, ahora todo iba ser en pro de vivir para Bella, por Bella, ¿y quién sabe... tal vez tengamos un futuro?

Me acosté viendo otra foto de Bella; una que yo le tomé mientras ella veía los peces; y con eso dormí feliz, olvidé a Heidi y toda su mierda. Ya pasé por esto con ella. No volvería caer y tampoco dejaría que dañara lo que estaba formando con Bella.

Bella... pensé es sus labios y en el beso de hoy junto a la ventana. Mierda, debería darme un baño frío otra vez. Recordar la suavidad de su cuello en mis labios, su caliente y perfecto cuerpo amoldado al mío, sus redondos pechos presionados al mío... Suspiré y entré a la ducha. Sería una larga noche si no lograba contenerme, ¡pero por Bella merecía la pena!

**Hola chicas! Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y dejéis muchos reviews con vuestras opiniones ^^**

**Capítulo escrito por: Yessifer Cullen Hale.**

**Capítulo beteado por: Eli Music Love.**

**Besitos =)**


	6. Chapter 6 It s time!

**Capitulo 6 **

POV EDWARD:

-¿Estás aburrido?- preguntó mordiendo su labio y eso me distrajo, pero recuperé rápido la cordura para responderle.

-Sí- luego me acerque a ella, la abracé besando su sien y hablé en su oído-. No me aburro estando junto a ti- declaré y atraje su cara a la mía. Mi intención era besarla y la de ella era dejar que la besara. Pero en eso...

-¡Bellaaa!- oí una voz (una voz de hombre). Nos separamos, pero mantuve mi brazo en torno a su cintura-. ¿Cómo estás?- el chico que se nos acercó, groseramente jaló a Bella a sus brazos. Era casi de mi estatura, ojos negros, cabello negro, algo bronceado... Iba vestido con ¿quién mierdas se pone un pantalon caqui con converse y una remera blanca con un saco? No lo sé. Tenia un túnel en su oído. Pero obviando eso, él había sacado a mi chica de mis brazos y ésta le sonreía y lo abrazó.

-Estoy bien, Estefan- le respondió ella con voz alegre.

-Bueno, no sé para que pregunto, si siempre estás hermosa y divina- mis puños se cerraron. Juro que vi rojo porque joder, sí, Bella estaba espectacular hoy, aunque siempre lo estaba. Llevaba puesto unos jeans claros con rasgados artísticos en sus piernas y se amoldaban como un guante, una camisola negra algo olgada que llegaba encima de sus gluteos, unas sandalias de tacon corrido no muy negras de muchos amarres, un collar que caía justo encima de, donde problamente, estaba su ombligo con un gran signo de interrogación y su collar que yo le di. Se veía bellísima y el bastardo esta viendola con hambre y deseo. ¿Había sentido esto antes? La respuesta era no, jamás sentí celos ni ganas de agarrar a una mujer, subirla a mi hombro y esconderla de esas miradas.

Mi mandibula estaba apretada hasta el punto del dolor. ¿Cómo se atrevía éste intento de hombre mirar así a Bella y decirle: "estás divina", como si él la hubiera probado? Un pensamiento pasó por mi mente. ¿Será que lo hizo? "¡Maldición!" Menos mal que Bella actuó antes que mis instintos asesinos, los cuales no sabía que tenia, hicieran de las suya y le hiciera un favor al mundo al despellejar al baboso este.

-No digas esas cosas, Estefan- luego se giró hasta mí-. Edward, él es Estefan. Estefan, él es Edward. Estamos saliendo- aunque yo hubiera preferido que dijera "éste es Edward, mi novio", el estamos saliendo fue mi frase favorita cuando las comisuras de los labios del payaso se inclinaron abajo y su mirada se posó en el brazo que volví a poner en la cintura de Bella. Así que con mi más putamente sonrisa de creído y la mirada diciendo "sí, jodete chico, está conmigo", estendí mi mano.

-Edward Cullen- le dije.

-Estefan Moore- dijo él-. No sabía que estabas con alguien bellísima

-Es cosa de hace una semana- dijo Bella poniéndose roja.

-¿Una semana?- le pregunté acercándola más a mí-. Yo creo que viene desde hace años- sí, fue rastrero, pero no me gustaba este chico.

-¡Edward!- dijo Bella. En eso escuchamos como alguien decia "foto"-. Ahora vuelvo, chicos- y así se fue meneando inconscientemente ese culo tan caliente. Mierda, Bella me había dado en dos semanas más duchas frías que nunca y lo mejor era que ella parecía no darse cuenta del efeto que causaba.

Volteé hacia el despojo llamado Estefan y el bastardo estaba viéndola como si se la estuviera follando con los ojos. Eso me cabreó.

-¿Ves algo bueno?- le pregunté.

-Sí, a Bella- respodió quedito-. La semana pasada nos fuimos de excursión y aunque en pantalon se ve bien, sin ellos se ve mejor- maldito infeliz. Sabía que mentia. Bella no anduvo en bikini en la playa. Bella me contó toda su expedición y dijo que era virgen. Así que sonreí abiertamente.

-Sí, supongo que Bella en traje de baño debe verse bien- me encongí de hombros. El pobre idiota sonrió creído-, pero realmente está mejor al despertar. ¡Y obvio sin nada más que una sabana!- pude ver sus ojos abrirse cuando entendió lo que quise decir. Sé que es bajo y rastrero, pero este hombre no iba venir a meterse en mi relación con Bella; además, en algún momento, no digo hoy, pero nuestro beso de anoche y la manera como ella se inclinaba hacia mí mientras la acorralé hoy entre el auto y yo cuando fui a recojerla, me decia que Bella me deseaba. Mejor por el bien del chico se cerciorase que con Bella, no estaba en mis planes inmediatos, ni a largo plazo, dejarla para nada.

-Ella no te mencionó jamás, así que no debe ser serio- él estaba realmente ganandose mi puño en su boca.

-Escúchame bien- cuadré mis hombros y bajé el tono de mi voz-: esa mujer es mía; así que por tú bien espero que lo entiendas. No hagas suposiciones, ni digas cosas con intención de hacerme retroceder. Hay una línea muy fina entre ser un hombre y pretender serlo- bajé aún más mi voz hasta casi hacerla un susurro-. No me da celos tu expedición. Que sepas que ella me contó todo. Es mi mujer. Amigo, deja de poner tus ojos en ella o realmente conoceras lo que un hombre enamorado y seguro es capaz de hacer. Retrocede- pude ver su nuez de Adán subir y bajar.

-Es mi amiga- utilizó para defenderse-, ¡no puedes prohibirnos eso!

-Menos mal que tienes agallas. No es bueno vencer sin tener oponente- le dije. Volví a encojerme de hombros y vi que Bella se acercaba a mí. Su cola de caballo se movia junto con sus paso. Sonriendo le volví hablar-. No, no puedo hacer que deje ser tu amiga, pero puedo y creéme, lo haré, ocuparé cada segundo para que ella esté más tiempo conmigo.

-¡Ey, chicos!- dijo Bella llegando. La agarré de la cintura y dejé un casto beso en sus labios. Ella, como no, se puso roja, pero reí cuando hizo un puchero al separarme. Después se puso más roja cuando se dio cuenta que su "amigo" aún estaba aquí-. ¿Cómo está Mia, Estefan?

-Bien- respondió él-. Debo irme- anunció. Sí, eso era lo que yo estaba esperando.

-Ok, ¡bye!- Bella se le quedó viendo-. ¿Qué le pasó?, está raro.

-No sé- mentí. No iba decirle que le acababa de espantar a un pretendiente. Ella no sabía esos sentimientos de él hacia ella y eso estaba bien para mí.

Después del mal rato con el "amigo", todo fluyó. Bella fotografió mucha gente y aunque en sí la reunión no era alegre, viéndola no me aburrí. Cuando fueron las 6:00pm estaba hablando con un hombre de 60 años, que durante 30 años fue médico de urgencias.

Bella llegó hasta mí.

-Terminé, ¡podemos irnos!- anunció pasando sus brazos por mi cintura.

-Sí, claro. ¡Vamos!- tomé su mano y me despedí-. Doctor Shields, un placer.

-Igual para mí, doctor Cullen. Si me permite, es una señorita muy guapa su novia- novia, eso iba ser ella hoy. Se lo planeaba pedir en la cena, pero como fingir no hacía daño...

-¡Lo sé, señor!- Bella solo estaba roja y riéndo.

Bella iba revisando las fotos de su cámara mientras yo conducía. Era agradable estár con ella.

-¿Fotos buenas?- pregunté apretando su rodilla mientras estabamos en un semáforo

-Sí- pero su tono no era alegre.

-Ey, ¿qué pasa?

-Es que... no me gusta fotografiar eventos de gente tan superficial. Ellos ni siquiera apoyan la causa para la que donan; solo quieren salir en el periódico para así, a su vez, criticar a los otros. ¡Es deprimente!- entendia su pensar. A mí tampoco me parecia hacer gran escandalo para donar, digo, si quieres ayudar, ayuda y punto. No tienes que presumir de ayudar.

-Te entiendo, linda. Entonces, solo no hagas fotos de éstos eventos- le dije dándole una pequeña sonrisa que ella devolvió.

-No es tan simple, Edward. Mis cuentas no se pagan solas, debo trabajar.

-Pensé que trabajabas en el café.

-No, allí solo ayudo porque me gusta. Además, Rosalie y Jasper creen que no me doy cuenta que solo pago un 10% del alquiler. ¡Es vergonzoso!

-No, no lo es. Seguro que lo hacen por ti, porque te quieren. Es más, apuesto a que tú insistes en pagar. ¿Me equivoco?- Bella estaba roja y volteó hacia la ventana. Despues me miró.

-La cosa es, Edward, que me gusta hacerme cargo de mí misma. Ayudar. ¡No siempre quiero ser a la que ayuden!- ahora veía el problema en sí, aunque ella ya no era una huerfana que pasaba hambre, no le gustaba la caridad.

Paré frente al muelle y la ayudé a salir del carro. Tomé la manta que traje y Bella llevaba los mac menús que había comprado antes. Estiré la sábana en la arena. La playa estaba casi sola, solo habían unas cuantas personas haciendo ejercicio y una familia con tres niños riéndo cada vez que el agua los tocaba. Senté a Bella en mis piernas de frente a mí. No quise ponerla más cerca de mi pecho porque eso la dejaria encima de mi polla y quería estár concentrado para hablar con ella.

Comimos en silencio. Bella trató varias veces de bajarse me mis piernas pero no se lo permití. Después de un rato inicié la conversación.

-Bella, hay algo que quiero saber- yo, enserio quería saber porqué ella era huerfana. Bella solo me miró esperanado mi pregunta-. ¿Sabes algo de tus padres?- ella se tensó y sus ojos se aguaron.

-Sí, la señora encargada cuando crecí me dijo que solo me dejaron en el hospital que...- Bella comenzó a atrancarse y me maldije porqué tenía que preguntar. Había notado que ella se sentía rechazada, como si todos fueran a dejarla- ¡nadie me reclamó!

-Lo siento, hermosa. No quería que lloraras.

-No, tienes derecho a preguntar.

-Bella, hay otra cosa- iba contarle toda mi mierda y que ella decidiera ver que estoy cambiando por ella-. Sabes que estuvimos mucho tiempo sin vernos y después de la muerte de mis padres estaba más cabreado aún porque primero me alejaron de ti y luego se suicidaron.

-Edward, no seas duro con los que ya partieron. Tú mismo me dijiste que tu mamá estaba mal de los nervios- "¡Dios, ésta mujer es única!"

-Sí, Bella, lo sé, pero si mi padre la hubiera respetado tal vez hubiera sido diferante. El caso es que mi último año de instituto fue en Canadá y bueno, yo comencé a tratar a las chicas solo para un propósito; ¡fui un completo cabrón!- estaba hablando sin verla a la cara, solo jugaba con el gran signo de interrogación de su collar y ella estaba acariciando mi cabello.

-Solo por decirlo... Dios...- suspiré y cerré los ojos- ¿Solo te las follabas? ¿Es eso lo que vas a decir?- preguntó Bella en un tono de voz natural, como si decir que follaba chicas es normal como respirar.

-¡Sí, Bella! No me enorgullezco, pero tenía miedo de enamorarme ¿sabes? Ya había alguien en mi corazón y se me fue quitado también por mis padres. ¡Te perdí cuando me di cuenta que me gustabas! Y si yo no podía tenerte, entonces ninguna era como tú. No iba a darle a ninguna chica promesas, solo les daba una o dos noches y fui así hasta en la universidad y eso bastaba para mí entonces. Intenté tener relaciones largas, pero Bella, ellas querían la casa, el perro, los bebés y yo no, porque ¿qué ejemplo tenía del matrimonio? ¿¡Ah!? ¡Un padre infiel y una madre que enfermó a causa de eso y de sus prejuicios! Fui un bastardo Bella, probablemente no recuerde a muchas chicas- tomé aire para continuar. Tenía miedo de que ella saliera corriendo porque había parado su masaje en mi cuero cabelludo y se sentó a mi lado. Me arrodillé frente a ella que estaba abrazando sus piernas-. Pero hace como un año, cuando empecé la residencia, decidí cambiar y empecé una relación con Heidi. Yo había salido con su hermana, ¡ésto lo supe después!, pero nada era natural. Todo era forzado. Mis turnos le molestaban, a mí me molestaba su apegamiento a mí... Entonces caí en el círculo de nuevo, hasta que Heidi se fue con amigo en común y yo me di cuenta que estaba mal, que no era yo mismo y empecé a dejar las fiestas. Tía Esme y Carlisle me ayudaron. Aceptaron que yo volviera a ellos, y me dediqué a mi trabajo. ¡Ahora soy mejor, Bella, lo sé!

-¿Me estás diciendo q...?- no la dejé terminar.

-Te lo estoy diciendo para que conozcas mi pasado en el que no estuviste. Un pasado que desde el mismo día que volví a verte me avergonzó Bella, porque eras tú mi niña de hermosos ojos café lo que yo quería antes, a quien me arrebataron y cuando volví a verte, ¡mi yo real volvió a su cauce! Bella, estoy diciendote que quiero estár contigo, ¡si me aceptas, claro! Si aceptas que no fui el chico amable siempre; ese lado tierno solo es para ti Bella.

-Edward, yo no puedo juzgarte, yo también me sentí perdida y rechazada de nuevo cuando tú y los señores Cullen se fueron- mi pobre nena-, pero yo decidí ser de ésta manera. No me van las fiestas, tengo pocos amigos porque no quería apegarme alguien que luego se fuera. ¡Estuve molesta contigo mucho tiempo por abandonarme Edward!, pero no puedo juzgarte, ¡era tu vida! ¿Crees que de verdad quieres estar conmigo?, Edward, has dicho que han habído muchas, ¿cómo sabes que soy yo? ¿Cómo no sabes que después de un tiempo ya no vas querer verme más? ¿Cómo? Si mis padres no me quisieron ¿puedes tú hacerlo?- ésto no estaba resultando.

-Creo que no me expliqué bien- ella me vio con sus ojitos anegados de lágrimas-. ¡Bella, traté de buscar en muchas lo que solo hay en ti! Sé que no es excusa, cielo, pero te anhelaba. Cuando volví a Forks nadie supo decirme de ti.

-¿Fuístes a buscame?- se veía sorprendida.

-Sí, fui a buscar aquello que me había sido arrebatado. Bella, a ti te quise. Te quiero y estoy seguro, como que cada día sale el sol, que te querré siempre. No te pido que olvides todo, pero sí que me permitas mostrarte que contigo todo es diferente, que yo soy diferente.

-Me da miedo- mierda, la estaba perdiendo. "No, maldición ¿qué hago?"-. Edward, no soy una chica de sexo casual, de hecho, ¡no se nada sobre ese tema más de lo que he leído! No soy de beber, no soy de fiestas. Esto soy, Edward, alguien que ha luchado para dejar atrás la mala vida que llevo, alguien que no tiene padres, alguien que está feliz así, en la playa, o el campo siempre que tenga mi cámara. Me gusta lo simple, Edward. No tengo dinero, no tengo un empleo que ame. Y no soy igual que tú, Edward. Cada cosa, por pequeña que fuera, me ha costado tenerla. No sé si eres tú el que piense que no vale pena. Emocionalmente, Edward, no tengo nada. Solo tengo a Jasper y a Rosalie, que han sido constantes en mi vida. Todo lo demás ha sido pasajero- ¿cómo ella no podía verse bien? Era estupenda, una gran persona que a pesar de que mi madre la miraba mal y hablaba de ella, Bella sentía compasión por como terminó su vida. Eso hablaba de que ella era buena.

-Bella, cielo, mírame- levanté su cara-. Yo veo una persona fuerte en ti. Me gusta tu todo, Bella, tal y como eres. Si esa vida de lujos, fiestas, alcohol y sexo me hubiera bastado, no estaría aquí ofreciendote ser mejor para ti, amoldarme a ti. Nosotros estamos bien juntos, es natural, Bella. Tú entiendes que esté cansado, yo entiendo que quieras tener un mejor empleo. Me fascinas tú y tu escencia. ¿Y qué si no sabes de sexo? No importa, Bella, porque iré a tú ritmo. No te voy a mentir diciendote que eso no viene a mi mente con solo verte- se puso roja y medio sonrió-, pero Bella, he esperado seis años para tenerte entre mis brazos. Dejé mi corazón contigo y solo hasta ahora lo estoy recuperando. Dime, que quieres intentarlo. Que aún soy digno.

-Sí, Edward, lo eres- su contestación fue rápida y clara, lo que quería decir que no me mentía-, pero con condiciones.

-Las que quieras- le solte sin pensar.

-Nada de más chicas. Y prométeme que si llega a pasar, si otra te gustase, primero me dirás. No me hagas quedar como idiota.

-No va haber nadie más- le dije sentándome con la pienas abiertas, de modo que ella quedara frente a mi entre ellas-. ¡Sé mi novia! Déjame gritarle al mundo que estoy contigo. Irémos tan lento como tú quieras, Bella, pero por favor, sé mi novia- dije lo último rozando sus labios, mientras sostenía su cabeza con mis manos.

-Sí- dijo.

-¡Gracias! Te quiero, Bella Swan- declaré para después besar sus labios con lentitud, pero con toda la pasión que ella me producia. Estaba dichoso, estaba realmente feliz. Poco a poco la volví a sentar encima de mis piernas. Mientras que ella jugaba con mi cabello, yo besaba sus labios dulces y acariciaba sus caderas. Quería mantenerlo dulce, pero Bella apretó mis hombros y clavó sus uñas en ellos. Cuando pasé mi lengua por su paladar, jadeó y se removió en mis piernas cayendo justo en mi polla, "maldición, ésto no ayudaba a mantenerlo inocente". Apreté sus muslos y ella volvió a restregarse y yo jadeé. Poco a poco, para no asustarla, dejé el beso, y Bella pegó su frente a la mía. Estaba sonriendo. Besé sus párpados y abrió sus ojos.

-Te quiero, Edward Cullen.

-Por eso estamos aquí, novia.

-Sip, novio- y volvimos a besarnos.

Un rato después regresamos al auto y dejé a Bella en su casa.

Mañana iríamos donde tía Esme, otra vez.

Así me acosté feliz. Otro día culminado. Un día de victoria. Bella por fin era mi novia y estaba dispuesto a que ella fuera mi total futuro. Sabía que más que quererla la amaba, pero temía decírselo y que ella no se sintiera igual. A Bella le gustaba su libertad y no quería presionarla, pero ella iba amarme, porque iba a ser el mejor puto novio jamás visto en la historia de los novios, y mi niña y yo seríamos uno para siempre. Nada de pasados... ¡y nadie en un futuro sería capaz de alejarme de Bella!

Le mandé un whatsapp.

_¡Te quiero novia descansa. Edward!_

_Yo tambien te quiero novio. Descasa más, tú. ¡Lo necesitas! 3 (azul), 3 (rojo). Bella _

Me reí de sus corazones y yo le mandé todos los corazones de emoticonos. Luego ella respondió con una carita sonrojada.

Después de despedirme, vi su foto de perfil y me sorprendí. Éramos ella y yo en el acuario. La mía era ella sola.

Y así me entregué a los barzos de morfeo.

**Hola! Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo y dejéis muchos comentarios.**

**Capítulo escrito por: Yessifer Cullen Hale.**

**Capítulo beteado por: Eli Music Love.**

**Besitos =)**


	7. Chapter 7 It s time!

**Capitulo 7**

POV NARRADOR:

Nuestros protagonistas estaban despidiendose en el pórtico del apartamento de Bella cuando vinieron de la playa, donde por fin, se habían consolado. Edward acariciaba la espalda de Bella tranquilamente. Su momento difícil había pasado, pero lo que nuestros chicos no sabían es que en la sombras, un hombre vestido con jeans y camisa negra, tomaba fotos, anotaba en su libreta todo cuanto había visto en Isabella hoy, y arrancaba su moto, pasando en frente de ellos, que no lo vieron, para reunirse con su jefa. Esperaba, sinceramente, que su hija hubiera querido venir a ver a su nieto. Era un gran doctor y por lo que había averiguado de Isabella, ella también había logrado sobrevivir, graduarse y vivía con los Hale, unos chicos medianamente ricos, que habían pagado la educación de la Srta Isabella. Lo que no entendía es como ella, Isabella, no había caído en su apellido. Ella era Swan y los Swan eran grandes personajes de la salud en California, Port Angeles y NY. Aunque muchos no daban un quinto por Charles Swan y su hermano Cayo Swan; pero ésta chica había sacado el talento de la Sra Marie, el arte de los McCarty. Era una escelente fotógrafa y se había graduado con honores en la universidad. La señora Marie jamás dio explicaciones de porqué la chica en cuestión no vivía con ellos, su familia materna ni tampoco con la familia de su padre.

Él había socavado mucha información, y sí, Isabella Swan, huérfana de Forks, era realmente Isabella Marie Swan McCarty; una heredera por parte de madre de una dinastía de arte que recopilaba tres galerias arte y dos firmas de exposición. Solo lo mejor de lo mejor, y la chica no tenía ni idea de eso. Era fresca, nautral, eso sí, hermosa como Renée y muy parecida de ojos y cabello a su hermano, que ahora era doctor.

Así que en esos pensamientos llegó al lugar acordado con su cliente y le entregó las fotos.

-Como lo tenía asegurado. ¡Es ella, señora!

-¡Mi hermosa nieta, que guapa!- dijo la anciana elegántemente vestida con un vestido de coctel negro atravesado con una franja azul y su canoso cabello recogido estrictamente-. ¿Es éste el chico Edward Masen?

-Sí, señora. Recientemente comenzaron una relación. Si me permite, se ven enamorados- y era cierto. El hombre sabía que ese chico Cullen era un mujeriego, pero trataba a la Srta Isabella diferente al resto.

-No me gusta ese chico. ¡Tuvo una relación con Heidi y Jane Denali al mismo tiempo!- la anciana sabía de eso. Su amiga Carmen le había contado.

-Sra Marie, como su empleado le digo que esas señoritas Denali persiguen a Cullen hasta en la sopa, pero desde que el chico comenzó a salir con Isabella, él ha sido otro. Al principio dudé igual que usted, pero me colé en urgencias, de echo, utilicé a un compañero de trabajo para que lo invitara a ir con mujeres y él dijo que su nieta era alguien especial para él- el hombre tomó su café-. Además, no creo que podamos hacer nada. Usted no es realmente nadie para Isabella.

La anciana lo fulminó con sus ojos marrones iguales a los de Renée, pero la tristeza cubrió su mirada.

-Ah, señor Demetri..., eso me duele, no saber que habrá sufrido mi niña ¡pensando que nadie la quería! Mi marido, que espero que esté en el infierno, nos hizo creer por años que Renée solo había tenido un niño, pero no fue así, ella tuvo dos, una hembra que jamás vimos. Cuando cayó en cama con su enfermedad, Renée estaba angustiada, no quería perder a su padre apesar que éste la había desheredado por no aceptarte Dimitri, ¡pero Ia niña ya había entregado su corazon a Charles!, y cuando él le mandó llamar y confesó que había nacido también una niña que él dejó en el hospital sin reclamar y después envió a un orfanato en Forks, queríamos morir ella y yo. Mi nieto siempre decía cosas como: me duele en las noches; tengo frío; mamá, ¿por qué a veces siento ganas de llorar?... Nunca le prestamos atención, hasta que supimos lo de su hermana. Emmett sentía empatia por ella. Fuímos a buscarla. Rebuscamos en cada orfanato de ese maldito pueblo, pero ella ya era mayor de edad y se había marchado. Espero poder encontrarla, Renée, Emmett y Charlie tratan de encontrarla también. Gracias, Demetri. Trataré de hablar con Renée a ver como procederíamos a hablar con mi nieta.

La anciana y el hombre se despidieron. Él se fue a su apartamento. A él también lo desheredaron por permitir que Renée no estuviera con él, pero él la amaba o ama aún; solo que en su dolor pudo ver que ella estaría feliz con alguien que no era él; además, ella ya estaba embaraza, por eso aceptó buscar a Isabella, para darle su hija a Renée, una hija que su padre le robó pensando que así ella volvería a él y el chico, Emmett, quien para asombro de muchos usaba el segundo apellido de su padre porque quería una carrera por él, ¡no por su papá!

"Renée" pensó. Esa hermosa mujer de rubios cabellos y ojos café, aunque los de Isabella eran más claros, como los de Charlie, aún recordaba...

POV DEMETRI:

**"-Demetri, te quiero, lo sabes, pero no puedo amarte como quiero yo. Me voy con Charlie, ¡estoy embarazada!"**

Ese día morí, me fui de mi casa, dejé la compañía de mi padre y me enlisté en el ejercito, pero ninguna mujer fue ella, ningún cuerpo fue el que anhelé y jamás la tuve a ella, mi Renée. Espero poder devolverle a su hija...

POV EMMETT:

Estaba con el café sentado en la sala de mi casa. Mamá estaba en la cocina, mi padre, él andaba en una especialización con Carlisle. Pensé en Rosalie. Como era de hermosa al sonreir; esa mujer me tenía mal. Me extrañó no ver a Bella y a Edward hoy en la tarde allí en el café, pero ella me explicó que habían salido. Mi amigo tenía suerte. Encontró a su amor adolescente, en cambio yo, no tenía. Jamás me había fijado lo sufiente realmente, hasta ahora. Rosalie. ¡Su nombre causaba estragos en mí!

Respiré y pensé como seria mi hermana. Nunca, hasta hace 4 años, el miserable de mi abuelo nos contó de mi hermana. Esperaba que se Satan lo refundara en lo más profundo del infierno. Luego volví a pensar en Bella. Ella se parecía a mi mamá, tal vez solo es que ella me caía bien, pero yo no conocía su historia. Edward era hermético si se trataba de ella, pero había algo que cuando estaba con ella me halaba hacia Bella y no me malentiendan, le tenía aprecio a la chica, era divertida, pero sentía como si fuera parte de mí.

El otro día, cuando estaba hablando con ella y él llegó, sentí emoción; como si yo mismo hubiera besado a Edward. Eso me descolocó. Quería hablar más con Rose, pero me fui de allí. ¡Era raro sentir que besas a un tío que es tu amigo!

En fin, la cosa era que esperaba que el señor Demetri encontrara a mi hermanita. Cerré los ojos e intenté imaginarla. De nada servia. Veía a Bella y eso era realmente loco.

-¿En qué piensas, mi corazón?- mi madre comenzó a rascar mi cabeza. Eso siempre me calmaba.

-En mi hermana- pude ver el sufrimiento en sus ojos-. No, má, no llores. ¡Odio verte llorar!- ella limpió sus lágrimas y apretó mi mano fuerte.

-Yo también quiero encontrarla, Emmett. A pesar de que supe de ella tarde, aún así amo a esa niña. ¡Si mi padre me hubiera dicho el nombre...! Tu abuela cada día se amarga más; se culpa, y yo no, no puedo ir a estár con ella, Emmett. Pienso que me miente y que ella sabe donde está mi niña- yo también lo sospechaba, pero había visto a la abuela el otro día que fue al hospital a una revisión. Me había preguntado por mamá y me había dicho que pronto podría morir en paz. No entendí, por eso no le conté nada a mi madre-. ¡Oh, cielo, lo olvidaba! Esme quiere que mañana vayas a almorzar. Edward va a llevar a su novia- asentí devolviendo mi mirada a la televisión. Mi madre se levantó dejando un beso en mi cabeza.

Mañana molestaría a Edward un rato. El pobre no tenía control sobre sus celos. ¡Era divertido y tan fácil cabrearlo! Después de eso seguí en lo mío, ¡adorándo a Rose!

**(Nota de autora): **

**Chicas, sé que en éste cap no salen nuestros Edward y Bella, pero en éste cap se sabe la verdad. Bella tiene familia, aunque ésta no lo sabe. ¿Quién lo diría, Emmet hermano gemelo de Bella...? **

**Dejen sus comentarios y diganme que creen que pasará en el prox capítulo. ¡Almuerzo en casa de Esme! Sorpresas... **

**¡Besos perverts! **

**Pd: gracias Eli por ser mi beta. Tqm perverts.**

**(Nota betta): **

**Espero ese regalo que me debes, Yessi, jaja, tus faltas son únicas XD Creo que en todos los capítulos hay una diferente que me sorprende :P Hoy fue (wdeard = Edward). Pero me encanta corregirte y leer los capítulos antes que nadie. Eso es lo mejor de todo. Sí, chicas, envidiarme muahahaha :P**

**Yo también te quiero mucho, perver ^^**

**Espero que todas hayáis disfrutado del capítulo y dejéis muchos reviews.**

**Besitos =)**


	8. Chapter 8 It s time!

**Capitulo 8 **

"¿Debería ponerme la blusa azul o la amarilla?" Estaba en eso cuando sonó mi teléfono.

_Linda, estoy abajo. Edward._

Volteé al reloj y vi que eran a penas las nueve y yo aún estaba en pijama.

_Sube, aún no estoy lista, lo siento. Bella._

_Ok. Edward._

Apresuradamente recogí mi cabello y vi mi pijama. Un short de algodon rojo y una franela de tiritas negras. Estaba buscando un brasier cuando sonó el timbre. Salí corriendo y lo olvidé. Quería verlo. Cuando llegué a la puerta respiré profundo dos veces, abrí y siempre quedaba muda al verlo. Pantalón azul desgastado artisticamente y franela blanca pegada a su pecho. Pecho que estuvo, anoche mientras me recostó en el auto, pegado al mío. Gran pecho y sus madre, de Dios, biceps estaban a la vista.

"Gracias, Dios, por los biceps, triceps y todos los ceps."

Decidí subir mi vista para calmarme pero la calma es una perra que se escapa cuando Edward está cerca. Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de brillo y sus sonrisa torcida, la que moja mis bragas, estaba en todo su esplendor.

-Hola, hermosa- finalmente salí de mi trance cuando sentí sus brazos pasar alrededor de mi cintura.

-Ho...- carraspeé-, hola, guapo.

Lo siguiente que sentí fueron sus labios en mi boca y todo fue muy natural. Su lengua deliciosa entrar a mi boca, sus manos estaban en mis caderas acariciando la piel que había entre el short y la franelita.

-¡Dios, hermosa, amo tus labios!- dijo mientras besaba mi nariz y frente.

-A mí me gusta que los ames- dije poseida por eso en que me convertia cuando sus labios me tocaban. Y volvió a besarme-. Ed..., cariño- dije cuando sus manos estaban atrayendome más hacia él-, entremos.

-Sí- entramos y fuímos a la sala-. Yo..., Bella, pierdo el control al besarte- dijo abrazandome en medio de mi sala.

Recordé por milésima vez que yo, Bella Swan, era su novia. Estaba feliz. Anoche no pude contarle a Rose; andaba en una cita, y Jasper estaba en el café.

No dije nada, solo pasé mis manos por sus brazos y después pasé mis uñas, que hoy eran de color azul, por su cuello y nuca. Él estaba viéndome con sus ojos verdes casi negros. Subió una de sus manos por toda mi espalda y agarró mi nuca.

-Bella, eres mi debilidad- anunció, para después besarme y sus labios eran suaves, adictivos, tiernos y llenos de pasión y suave seducción. Poco a poco, no sé como, llegamos al sofá, y sus manos estaban en mis piernas, brazos..., en todas partes. Sentí su polla dura contra mi vagina y jadeé fuerte, pues esa parte estaba sensible. Sentía un vacio allí. Un temblor me recorrió entera cuando él trasladó sus besos a mi cuello y chupó el lobulo de mi oreja y yo me dejé caer completamente en él, y ahora fue él quien jadeó y me apretó de las caderas y me removió suavemente contra él.

-Ohh...- dije y Edward hizo su beso en mis labios. Fue más dominante y eso me tenía en llamas, enfebrecida. Jamás había llegado a éste estado. Sentia mis pezones rozarse contra mi franelita. Edward bajó sus besos hasta el borde de ésta y sus manos estaban debajo de mis senos. Sus ojos buscaron los míos y con su mirada pidió permiso para continuar y yo solo halé su boca a la mía. Jamás había deseado ésto, pero ésto era deseo por alguien a quien quería, lo que mis libros describían. No era boba, deseaba a Edward, sus besos me hacían mojar las bragas. Me excitaba, me enloquecía y con sus manos calientes subiendo por dentro de mi ropa, ahuecando mis senos y su palma contra mis pezones hizo que el aire abandonara mis pulmones. Jadeé fuerte, pero me sentí desfallecer cuando sacó un seno y se lo llevo a la boca. De mí solo salían jadeos y ver a Edward tan concentrado... Gemí alto y fuerte y Edward sacó mi pecho de su boca y subió su rostro para volver a besarme.

-Párame ahora, Bella- decía mientras iba dando besitos castos en mi cuello-, porque si continuamos ya no podré parar- y la cordura vino a mí. Sí, era cierto que anhelaba ésto, pero pensé que era muy temprano, me daba pena pararlo, pues yo sentía su exitación dura y algo bastante grande, pero creo que en sí no estaba preparada, además, Edward había tenido a tantas, que me daba miedo ser tan inexperta, porque una cosa era leer sobre algo y otra muy distinta hacerla. Debía prepararme tanto mentalmente como cuidar mi cuerpo.

Edward tenía su cara en mi cuello y sus brazos ya había salido de mi blusa. Ahora acariciaba mi espalda mientras yo acariciaba su cabello.

-No es que no quiera, es solo...- tomé aire y él levantó su rostro y clavó sus esmeraldas en mí-. Es que... ¡Dios, no sé como decir ésto!

-A ver, amor, solo dime. Soy yo. Tenemos confianza, ¿verdad?

-Sí, sí, Edward, confío en ti- callé un minuto y volví a hablar-. Me da miedo no ser buena en esto y que después ya no quieras estar conmigo. Sé que es una tontera, soy grande, ¡lo sé! Te deseo. Dios sabe que lo hago, pero la inexperiencia me puede, además, jamás he tomado pildoras- seguía mi monólogo con los ojos cerrados. Quería parar de hablar, pero estaba sacando todo- anticonceptivas. No es que no quiera un hijo, claro, algún día, pero no sé si tú... los querrás entonces- y ya no pude hablar. Edward tapó mi boca con su mano, abrí mis ojos y él tenía la sonrisa más dulce en su rostro y negaba con diversión. Las comisuras de su boca hacían un esfuerzo por no reír abiertamente.

-Deja de divagar- le lancé una mirada que pretendia que fuera molesta y eso lo hizo carcajearse. Intenté levantarme, pero me apretó más fuerte-. Ok, ya no me reiré. Bella, amor, te deseo. Creo que lo acabas de sentir- me sonrojé. Sentí mi cara arder-. Te deseo desde que nos bañamos con el uniforme de gimnasia con las mangueras en casa de Esme- recordé eso. Habíamos salido a explorar el prado de atrás de la casa de Esme y había un gran charco de lodo, pero teníamos solo 15 años-. Bella, eso no va a cambiar. Esperaré lo que tú quieras, amor- me apretó más a su cuerpo y puso su barbilla en el tope de mi cabeza-. Que no sepas nada, dice que vas a ser mejor que otras Bella, porque serás mía, solo mía- suya, solo suya, eso me gustaba. Quise contestarle que él iba a ser solo mío, pero la puerta del frente se abrió.

-Oh, por Dios, pensé encontrar a Rosalie así- citó Jasper. Enseguida me bajé del regazo de Edward-. ¡Bells, nena, no me traumes tú también!

-¡Hola, Jazzi!- dije con mi mejor voz de niña buena-. ¿Por qué no estás en el café?

-Dejé a Billy en la caja para venir a buscar unas facturas aquí- luego vio a Edward que estaba haciendo círculos en la palma de la mano-. ¿Cómo va todo?

-Bien, Jasper ¿y a ti?- ellos no eran muy amigos, pero eran cordiales al menos-. Bells, amor, te esperaré aquí; ya debemos ponernos en marcha- y recordé que íbamos a casa de Esme. Me levanté a prisa, besé las mejillas de Jasper y éste sonrió. Ya iba a entrar a mi cuarto pero me volví. Edward estaba revisando su celular y Jasper debía estar en el estudio.

-¡Jazz!- grité.

-¡Dime, nana!

"Dios, ¿cómo me dice nana con Edward aquí?"

Vi su cara era interrogativa, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Sabes dónde está la barbie bruja?- así le decíamos a Rosalie, ella odiaba que le dijeran barbie y un día se disfrazó de bruja y Jasper y yo le dijimos que no se preocupara, era una edición de barbie que no existía.

-Salió anoche- dijo llegando hasta donde yo me encontraba detrás del sofá acariciando el suave cabello cobrizo de Edward. Jazz levantó una ceja al ver lo que estaba haciendo. Él había dejado su cabeza recostada en el respaldo del sofá y una de sus manos estaba agarrando la otra mía-. La llamé ésta mañana y me dijo que estaba en Santa Barbara con Em.

-¿¡Emmett!?- dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo. Él habló, pero no retiró su cabeza del cariño que mi mano le estaba dando.

-Sí. Bueno, Cindi Lou quien, ya me voy- cuando llegó a la puerta se detuvo y dijo-. Al menos Bella, restriegate con el chico donde yo no te vea- y salió. Yo solo atiné a encogerme de hombros y reír. Cuando me iba, Edward agarró mis muñecas y con una fuerza que no sabía que él tenía, me jaló y me dejó en el mueble con mi cabeza en su regazo. Estaba riendo ya casi sin aliento, me senté en el mueble, justo a su lado. Él atrajo más mi cuerpo hacia el de él y me besó. Yo también le devolví el beso; me agarré de su nuca y él acariciaba mi espada y jugaba con las puntas de mi cabello. Después de un rato, cuando el aire faltó, me separé solo lo que permitió.

-Eres tan hermosa- me sonrojé.

-Tú muy guapo.

-Dios, Bella- dijo con voz suave y ronca que me hizo estremecer antes de volver a besarnos. Su lengua deliciosa se rozaba con la mía como tentándome. Cuando metí la mía en su boca la chupó, y temía que el flujo de mi vagina traspasara el short y la braga y se notara. Después la chupó con sus dientes, rozandola, me permitió sacarla de su boca y aproveché a morder suavemente sus labios, primero el de arriba, luego el de abajo, y él apretó más mi cuerpo al de él y volvimos a bajar la intensidad del beso. Ya solo eran roces castos. Edward dejó mis labios y besó mis mejillas, mis párpados, nariz, frente y de nuevo castamente igual besó mis labios. Depués dejó un camino de besos suaves hasta mi oreja. Mi cuerpo, a pesar que sus besos eran solo roces, aún estaba enfebrecido-. Te quiero Bella. Te quiero mucho. ¡Más allá de un simple te quiero!- levantó sus ojos hacia los míos-. Es como jamás he querido a nada, ni a nadie, Bella- sus palabras calentaron mi corazón. Era como si más allá de un te quiero fuera un te amo. Tal vez él no estuviera listo para decirlo, aunque sabía que solo hacia una unas semanas que nos volvimos a ver, lo había querido siempre y ese cariño se había guardado en mi corazón y cuando lo volví a ver mi corazón latió con fuerza porque lo amaba. Ya lo amaba antes, y ahora que estábamos juntos, como yo lo soñaba en mi adolesencia, supe que no era una ilusión. ¡Estábamos juntos, y yo lo amaba!

-Te amo- salió de mi boca sin ni siquiera pensarlo y se sintió tan bien decírselo-. Te amo, Edward- él estaba como en frío. Sus ojos estaban aún más dilatados y de repente me vi dando vueltas en la sala. Luego, él aún conmigo en brazos me besó y este beso, aunque delicioso igual, era diferente. Tenía ese algo que me aguó los ojos cuando el beso se acabó.

-¡Te amo! ¡Te amo! ¡Bella, te amo!- dijo y lo abracé. Era correspondida. Dios, en verdad alguien me amaba de esta manera, una manera diferente al amor de Rosalie y Jasper-. Tenia miedo de decirtelo. Eso es más allá de te quiero.

-Te amo.

-Te amo- dijimos los dos.

...

Una hora después íbamos camino a casa de Esme.

Después de los te amo, y los besos, Esme llamó a Edward a preguntarle a que hora llegaríamos y enseguida fui a vestirme, me bañé rápidamente y solo me puse una blusa azul rey que era sin mangas, pero de tirantes gruesos, el escote era redondo, pero no se veía mucho y en mis senos era ajustada y desde allí iba en caída de tela suave hasta mis caderas. Era de una tela un poco transparente, por lo cual, el brasier era azul también. Lo combiné con un jean azul claro que me quedaba pegado al cuerpo y era pitillo. Me puse los botines negros, me hice una cola de caballo y el flequillo lo dejé suelto de medio lado. Me perfumé y aquí íbamos, camino a donde Esme. Iba distraida viendo el paisaje. Esme vivía más a la costa, el paseo marítimo, las casas, cada una más grande que las otras... Vivía casi llegando a Santa Mónica.

-Ey, ¿en qué piensas?- me giré a hacia su voz y Edward iba concentrado conduciendo. Sus biceps de la mano derecha se movían cada vez que hacia algún cambio.

-En nada- respondí rápido y aparté mi vista de sus brazos.

-¿Me dirás porqué los apodos?

-Oh, sabía que preguntarías- dije negando-. Cindi Lou es la niña del Grinch. Jasper dice que tengo la nariz pequeña y que a veces presiono para que hagan cosas que juraron no hacer- no le iba a decir que cosas-. Y nana..., bueno, es solo eso, nana- ni soñando le decia el significado del nana.

-Dime que es nana- dijo mirando fijamente a mis ojos.

-Hice de niñera durante mi segundo año en la universidad y había un chico de 16 años que era hermano de Sophia, la nena que cuidaba y siempre me decía nana, pero lo hacía en sarcasmo, pues siempre me invitaba a salir.

-Vaya que niño tan precoz- dijo con voz fuete.

-Pero me retire pronto. Esos son los motivos de mis apodos.

-¿Me pregunto cómo has hecho para no darte cuenta lo sexi y hermosa que eres?

-No sé si soy sexi o hermosa, Edward, no ando pendiente de las vanidades de la vida-le respondí sinceramente-. Hay cosas mas primordiales que esas. Toda la cosa de la moda es de Rose, ella dice que no debo vestir simples converces o botas militar. No le veo el caso, pero ella insiste.

-Te ves hermosa con lo que te pongas. Esa pijama de hoy quedará en mi mente para siempre- me sonrojé y negué-. Ese es un motivo de los muchos que me hacen amarte. No usas tu belleza, solo eres tú. Te amo mi preciosa Cindi Lou- mi sonrojo creció. Él se inclinó y besó mis labios suavemente mientras su manos me tenían sujeta de la cara y mis manos estaban en mi regazo.- Llegamos- dijo cuando terminó el beso. Vi a mi alrededor que ya estabamos en casa de Esme, bueno, en el frente.

Entramos, y Esme nos recibió sola, pues Carlisle estaba en una conferencia de medicina.

-Cuéntame, Bella, ¿qué tal la reunión de ayer?

-Igual de aburrida, Esme. Hasta Edward se aburrió. Entregué las fotos esta mañana.

-Yo creo que lo pasa es que no es tu estilo- Edward me dijo apretando mi rodilla debajo de la mesa-. Tal vez debas fotografiar naturaleza, o personas y vender esas fotos.

-Bueno, Bella, solo queria saber que dirías si mi amiga Renée McCarty necesitara a una chica que atienda su galeria de arte fotografico.

-¡Ohh, eso seria genial!- dije emocionada. Una galeria de Renée. Esa mujer era impulsora de tantos fotógrafos a nivel del pais...-. Digo... Sí, por supuesto que aceptaria.

Edward me sonreia y yo estaba que brincaba.

-La invité hoy, pero su hijo Emmett- vaya, no sabía que la mamá de Emmett fuera Renée- llevó a una chica a desayunar y a presentarsela. ¡Se fueron juntos a comer a Santa Mónica!

Rose tendría mucho que contar, ¿conociendo padres? ¿Rosalie Hale? Eso no se había visto antes.

-No lo sabía, tía, conozco a la chica de Emmett, es amiga de Bella.

-Sí, la rubia estaba como ida cada vez que Emmett iba a tomar café, lo cual, son unas cinco o seis veces en su turno- dije sonriendo.

-¿Esa es la razón por la que Carlisle, Gerandy y el Jefe de residentes recibimos café a diario? Pensábamos que trataba de inclinarnos a hacerlo fijo en el hospital, aunque ya están escogidos los que serán fijos- dijo Esme riendo igual que yo. Edward solo nos veía.

-¿Acaso él no lo está, tía? El doctor Reynolds me dio mi carta el viernes, pero no la he leído.

-Estás dentro Edward y no es solo por Carlisle, el doctor Reynolds sabe que tú, Emmett, Black y Cheney son los mejores- me giré y besé su mejilla.

Así paso la tarde entre pláticas y sonrisas. Estár con Esme era divertido, fácil... Ella se preocupaba de mis cosas. Me dijo que ésta semana me acompañaba hasta la galeria para hablar con Renée.

-¿Te divertiste?- preguntó Edward mientras me abrazaba después de abrir la puerta para que saliera del auto.

-Sí, amo a Esme. Es tan especial.

-La tía Esme es única y ella te adora.

-Yo también, oye, no me habías dicho que eras ahora un doctor fijo.

-No lo sabía, hermosa, como dije, no he leído la carta, estaba muy ocupado pensando en cierta morena que me vuelve loco- dijo inclinandome hasta quedar pegada a la carroceria y él se apoyó en mí. Su nariz estaba haciendo trazos en mi mejilla y bajando hasta mi cuello; luego subió hasta mi oído-. ¿La conoces?

-No sé quien es- respondí como pude, pues su lengua decidió lamer justo el lugar de mi pulso, debajo de oreja.

-Mi novia- quitó sus labios de mi piel y se puso a mi altura fijando sus ojos en mí-. Te amo Bella, sé que es loco, pero te amo desde que era solo un crio de 12 años que te paseaba en bicicleta por las calles frías de Forks- mis ojos se aguaron y el nudo en mi garganta era grande-. No llores hermosa. Bella, eres tú lo único que visualizo desde ahora, a quien quiero a mi lado, amor. Es verdad cuando digo que te amo. Sé que eso no borra mi pasado, pero si hace que mi futuro tenga otra luz.

-Gracias por amarme, sabes lo que significa. Yo también te amo desde que ibas a jugar con nosotros cuando Carlisle nos iba a vacunar. Eras el niño más guapo que yo hubiera visto y ¡sigues siendo guapo! Te amo Edward, aunque las reglas de Rose digan que uno no ama tan pronto, yo te amo desde que vivíamos en Forks.

-Tal vez debamos borrar esas reglas de Rose, son ridiculas nena. Te amé, te amo y espero amarte por mucho tiempo más- después nos besamos mucho. Dios, besar a Edward caldeaba mi cuerpo y mi centro comenzaba a palpitar. Quería que él me tocara como los protagonistas de las historias que leía. Quería que me marcara aún en mi cuerpo, lo quería todo y eso me asustaba porque jamás había querido tal cosa. Después que el beso terminó, Edward dejó su frente apoyada a la mía-. Van a arrestarnos si seguimos besandonos así frente del edificio.

-Entonces subamos- se rió y el sonido fue bajo y ronco.

-Créeme que quiero, amor, pero mañana tengo turno en la mañana; a las seis debo estar en el hospital.

-De acuerdo- dije besando suavemente sus labios-. Entonces ve a dormir. Mañana estaré en el café, tal vez nos veamos.

-Te amo, linda. Entra para que pueda irme- entré y cerré la reja del edificio y le dije adiós con la mano.

Estaba sentada frente a mi computador dos horas más tarde y 20 mensajes de Edward para decirnos hasta mañana cuando una muy brillante y feliz Rosalie entró a mi cuarto dejándose caer en mi cama.

-¡Estoy enamorada, Bella!- anunció tomando mi cogín de cerdito-. Emmett es tan sexi, divertido, amable... como un niño, ¡pero explosivo en la cama! Dios, Bella, ¡conocí a su mamá!

-Lo sé, Esme me dijo. Me alegro mucho por ti, Rose. Emmet parece un chico agradable. Esme le tiene aprecio.

-Oh, que egoista soy; me voy desde ayer y no te pregunto como vas con Edward.

Le conté lo que hablamos en la playa, lo que hablamos hoy en la mañana y en la noche. No le conté lo de la rozadera, porque sabía que haría una proyección y folder con PDF y todo de los métodos anticonceptivos y de las posiciones más placenteras.

-Es lógico Bella que se amen. Ya lo hacían cuando estudiaban juntos, eso lo sabía medio Forks, ¡hasta su egoista madre lo sabía!

-Sí, espero que sigamos construyendo ésto, Rose, me gusta estar con él. No solo su físico, aunque está como quiere...- Rose soltó la carcajada- es él como persona, como me trata. Me tiene enamoradísima.

-¡Y te tiene cachonda!- dijo ella.

-¡Rosalie Hale!- dije en falso tono indignado.

-¿Crees que Jasper no me lo iba a decir?

-¡Tiburon chismoso!- grité para que me escuchara en su cuarto y vino riendose y se dejó caer en medio de nosotras.

-Oye, en mi defensa diré que es un trauma saludable, no como entrar a tu casa y ver a tu hermana de 16 años abierta de piernas mientras tu amigo Steve Clarson le comia en coño. ¡Eso sí es un trauma!

-No necesitaba eso, Jasper- dije haciendo muecas para vomitar mientras reíamos.

-Si, Jass, aunque Steve la tenia chica- otra ronda de risas vinieron hasta que se hicieron las dos de la madrugada y cada uno se fue a su cuarto y yo me acomodé para dormir. El sol traeria buenas cosas nuevas.

**Hola! bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y dejéis muchos reviews ^^**

**Por cierto, Yessi, adoro a Edward XD**

**Besitos =)**


	9. Chapter 9 It s time!

**Capitulo 9**

_**Aquí está nena, lo que muchas querían! Este cap va dedicado especialmente para mis perverts preciosas T.E.F Whatsapp. Las amo! **_

_**Eli, gracias por betear este capítulo. Espero muchos comentarios; no seáis malitas *n.n***_

-Doctor Cullen- llamó la voz de Jessica desde su puesto de enfermeras. Me detuve y observé-, el paciente del cubículo 4 dice que siente dolor fuerte, pero sus signos son estables.

-Gracias- dije seco y profesionl, como hace dos meses era mi trato y ella parecia aceptar que nunca la haría caso, además, Bella había venido a traerme café y bollos tantas veces como su nuevo empleo le permitía.

Decidido entré al cubículo 4 y el señor Torres estaba inquieto con lo que yo sabía que era la falta de morfina en su cuerpo. Era un adicto a esta medicina; lo sentía por él, pero no iba a darle más morfina. Llamaría a su esposa para que hablase con Corin para que le buscase ayuda.

-Doctor, deme algo, tengo dolor- sus palabras sonaron rudas y temblorósas, como las de un adicto al que han privado de su dosis. Ya éramos dos, yo estaba privado de Bella desde el miércoles.

-Lo siento señor Asdruval, pero no puedo darle nada- revisé su presión y vi sus signos sin las alteraciones que generosamente causaba el dolor-. Su esposa vendrá mañana por la mañana con alguien de ayuda social. Con permiso.

Caminé despacio hasta la sala de descanso, donde Senna dormía. Decidí no quedarme aquí. Desde hacía una semana que se unió a nuestras filas en el hospital, ella no había hecho más que coquetear conmigo, Emmett y hasta el tío Carlisle fue un espectador pasivo de como ésta chica se le echaba encima. Gracias a Dios la tía Esme no lo había visto. Por mi bienestar preferí ir a la oficina de mi tío a descansar una hora.

Eché un vistazo al reloj de mi muñeca. 1:40AM.

Solté una respiración fuerte. Aún faltaban cinco horas para que terminase mi turno.

Entré y encendí la luz. Me dejé caer en el sofá color morado claro que la tía Esme insistía en que era color lavanda suave. Saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo de mi uniforme y vi la foto de fondo de pantalla. Era Bella hacía una semana en la playa privada de detrás de la casa de mis tíos. Su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo. Sus ojos profundos mientras reía por haberme mojado las bermudas... Aún después de dos meses de novios, me parecía irreal verla junto a mí. Y claro, eran dos meses en los que mis bolas ya no eran color carne como es normal. Eran azules. Un fuerte y oscuro azul casi morado, y no lavanda precisamente. Aunque habíamos ido recorriendo las bases, aún no llegaba a homeround, y me anotaba la mejor carrera de mi vida. Pero mi pequeña hermosa y sexi chica me dijo que ya estaba lista. Me puse duro de nuevo. Bajé mi mano y me acaricié encima del mono de trabajo y mi mente evocó esos recuerdos de hace tres días...

+++Flash Back Mode On+++

_-Edward- dijo con un jadeo suave mi hermosa mientras que, sentada a ahorcajdas, encima de mí en la sala de mi apartamento antes del turno de ese día, yo le acariciaba esas preciosas nalgas y besaba su cuello. Ella serpenteó sus manos por mis brazos y las enterró en mi cabello y fue mi turno de gemir cuando ella se dejó caer justo donde yo más la necesitaba._

_-Bella- dije con mis dientes apretados mientras que su pequeña y cálida boca besaba mi cuello, justo detrás de la oreja. Su cabello con olor a chocolate acariciaba mi cara. Estaba duro concreto seco. Pasó su lengua dibujando el contorno de mis labios, abrí mi boca y sujeté su lengua de manera suave pero firme con mis dientes. Ella jadeó, se removió y yo clavé mis manos más aún en su culo-. Dios, nena... Te deseo tanto...- dije soltando su lengua y viendo dentro de esos ojos marrón profundo que eran cálidos y me contaban que ella también me deseaba. Si no sintiera su calor justo encima de mi muy ya erecta polla lo sabría en este instante, donde veía su gozo y placer. Su cara levemente enrojecida y sus pupilas dilatadas._

_-Yo también te deseo- me quedé callado porque nunca lo había vocalizado, o bueno, sí lo había dicho, pero nunca con tanta convicción-. Estoy lista Edward, para entregarme sin reservas._

_En vez de contestarla, la besé maldiciendo mi suerte, porque tenía que ir a mi turno del hospital._

_-¿Estás segura?_

_-Sí, Edward, si no lo estuviera, creéme, no estaría aquí así contigo- terminó de decir y luego volvímos a los besos hasta que sonó la alarma del teléfono. Era hora de ir a trabajar._

+++Flash Back Mode Off+++

Desde ese día no habíamos tenido tiempo de calidad, solo había podido verla una hora por su almuerzo y ella venía a traerme un café cuando ya se iba a casa con Jasper y Rose. Amo mi trabajo, pero estos jodidos turnos de noche me privaban de mi chica, aunque había querido secuestrarla y encerrarme con ella en el cuarto de residentes del octavo piso, el cual, siempre estaba vacío.

Abrí el menú del teléfono que me indicaba que tenía un whatsapp de ella. Era una imagen y quedé bobo. Ahí estaba ella con el infame pijama negro con rojo. Su cabello chocolate estaba recogido en una especie de cebolla a lo alto de su cabeza y un cartel en papel azul con letras negra decía: "Te Amo. Que tengas un buen turno." Suponía que tomó la foto con la nikon y luego la pasaría a su móvil.

Solo sonreí, no le contesté porque la aplicación me avisaba que la última vez que usó whatsapp había sido a las once y eran la dos de la madrugada. Puse esa nueva foto de fondo de pantalla, la alarma para dentro de una hora, y me dormí.

...

Cuatro horas después, estaba firmando mi salida y dejando instrucciones para que al señor Torres lo atendieran los de ayuda social y le recomendaran terapia alternativa. Ya no podía seguir con la morfina.

Estaba sentado en un escritorio adjunto al puesto de una enfermera, cuando un olor desagradablemente almizclado me perforó la nariz. Ya sabía quien era.

-¡Doctor!- dijo con su intento de voz sensual. Levanté la vista y tenía sus muy operados pechos en toda mi vista. En otro tiempo, unos tres meses sin sexo, éso me hubiera puesto como mástil de barco, sí, era un perro, pero ahora con Bella en mi vida, solo su sonrisa y su voz hacían de mí lo que antes solo lograban unos pechos desnudos-, te ves cansado, ¿quieres que te ayude a relajarte?- terminó de hablar e intentó tocar mi cabello. Puse mi firma y me levanté lejos de su alcance.

-Sí, estoy cansado, pero descansaré con mi novia- así, rápido, listo y frío, agarré mi mochila y la fui a dejar al Volvo.

Vi las luces del café encendidas y me acerqué. Jasper estaba cargando cajas al interior del establecimiento.

Entré y la vi. Estaba hablando con la chica de cabellos negros mientras doblaba servilletas en forma de abanico.

-Buenos días- hablé suave para captar su atención y estos momentos, cuando la saludaba y sus ojos brillaban, su cara enrojecia y en tres, dos, uno, ella se lanzaba a mis brazos; eran un gozo. Yo me sentía igual que ella. Apreté mis brazos alrededor de ella, separó su cara de mi pecho y aproveché para dejar un suave y casto beso en sus labios. Ella se separó completamente y solo dejó una de sus manos en las mías.

-¡Buen día! ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?- se soltó de mí y vimos ambos como la chica de cabello negro y labios carmín sonreía y negaba-. Gracias, Alice, ponlas en las mesas de arriba.

-Claro, Bells. Doctor- dijo yéndose. El local estaba vacío, lo que era normal a las seis de la mañana.

-Me fue bien. Estoy agotado- dije dejando caer mi frente en su hombro mientras ella seguía, ahora, rellenando los dispensadores con bolsitas de azucar-. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-Estoy ayudando a Jasper. "Las mujeres unidas por el arte individualista"- sonreí. Imagine su cara cada vez que hablaba de ese grupo, ella arrugaba la nariz y su voz se llenaba de sarcasmo-, tienen su reunión aquí. Alquilaron la parte de arriba.

-¿Vas a fotografiárlas?- pregunté abrazándola y pegando mi nariz a su cacbello, que hoy iba suelto y caía en cascadas hasta su cintura.

-Edward- dijo bajito cuando besé su cuello-, no... n... no...- amaba ponerla así de nerviosa.

-Entonces, ¿quieres ir a almorzar conmigo?- la giré en mis brazos para ver sus ojos, los cuales, tenía cerrados. Besé sus párpados-. Necesito tenerte para mí- dije enfatizando el "mí"- unas horas- beso-, unos meses- beso-, unos años- no aguanté más y la besé en serio, tomando con una mano su nuca y metiendo mi lengua en su boca. Sus labios carnosos y suaves se acariciaban con los míos. Sus manos hicieron un puño en mi cabello y la apreté más contra mí. Me importó un carajo que estuviéramos en la barra del café. Que nos vieran... Poco a poco bajamos la intensidad y vi sus hermosos ojos de hechicera abrirse-, una eternidad- la dije y ella sonrió más.

-Sí, claro que almorzaré contigo- su voz suave estaba algo aguda.

-Entonces paso por ti...

-No, yo iré hasta tu apartamento y te prepararé el almuerzo.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, además, estás agotado. Ve a casa; descansa y estaré allí a las doce.

Era magnífica. Cada día me enamoraba más y más de ella y sus virtudes.

Metí las manos en mis bolsillos, y saqué un juego de llaves, el otro estaba en el Volvo.

-Ten. Entra y despiertame- le dije besando sus labios suaves.

...

Un suave olor delicioso hizo rugir mi estómago y me sacó de un sueño profundo, pues esta mañana ni me había bañado, ni había comido; solo me recosté y bueno, suponía que me dormí. Sentía mi cuerpo pesado y mis ojos somnolientos. Los tallé y agudicé mi oído. Pumít de Back eyes peace se escuchaba suave a través de la ¿puerta cerrada? Yo jamás cerraba la puerta de cuarto desde que le había quitado a Esme la copia de llaves de mi casa. Ella podía llegar en cualquier inoportunidad.

Sacudí mi cabeza y vi el reloj de la mesita de noche. 12:50. Vaya que dormí y mi amada novia, que estaba cocinando cualquier cosa que olía espectacular, no me despertó al llegar. Sonreí al ver las cortinas cerradas. Ella tan tierna... Me levanté de un brinco, entré en el baño y casi me arranqué la ropa. Puse el chorro de agua fría para despertarme bien.

Una vez bañado, me puse un mono de deporte, una franelilla blanca y descalzo salí a buscar a mi chica y ese maravilloso olor a comida que hacía agua mi boca.

En la cocina el espectáculo era digno. Bella bailaba Remember december de Demi Lovato, mientras movía la comida. No lo soporté y pasé mis brazos por su cintura. Ella dio un brinquito.

-¡Dios, Edward!- dijo soltando la cuchara de madera y apagando el fuego.

-Lo siento- dije besando su cuello. Yo era adicto a su piel, su sabor y textura. Se giró en mis brazos y la apreté contra mí, respirando su olor a chocolate y ella se refugió en mi pecho. Podría durar horas en esta posición.

-¿Descansaste?- preguntó separando un poco su cara de mi pecho a la vez que una de sus manos recorría debajo de mis ojos.

-Sí- acaricié mi nariz con la de ella. Sus labios me llamaban y los rocé suavemente.

-Ed...- dijo en medio de un suspiro y tembló ligeramente. Entonces tomé su labio en serio besando, chupando, lamiendo y mordiendo suavemente. Mis manos bajaron hasta sus caderas, las cuales, acariciaba mientras la atraía más hacia mí. Sus manos estaban en mi nuca jugando con el cabello de allí. Cada jalón que le daba, era un gemido. Mi polla estaba durísima y sabía que Bella podía sentirla. Poco a poco me separé.

-Te deseo- dije porque era la más y absoluta verdad-. Te deseo tanto, mi amor...

-Ed, yo también te deseo- su voz no tembló. Sus ojos chocolates estaban casi negros-. Mucho- dijo en un susurro antes de que nuestras bocas se juntaran. Cuando el aire comenzó a faltar la besé suavemente bajando por su cuello, lamiendo y mordiendo ahí, donde su pulso estaba acelerado. Sus pequeños jadeos me tenían loco-. Hazme tuya, Edward- su voz impregnada de deseo me habló al oído-. Quiero que me hagas el amor- dejé un beso en su cuello, donde mi cara estaba metida. Levanté mi vista.

-¿Estás segura?- tenía que preguntarle ahora que aún tenía algo de lucidez-. Te deseo Bella, puedes sentirlo, pero también te amo más que a nada y no quiero que hagas nada que no...- no me dejó terminar, ya que sus labios y lengua callaron mis palabras.

-Yo también te amo, y quiero ésto, Edward. ¡Quiero sentirme tuya, y sentirte mío!

-Voy a adorar tu cuerpo, hermosa. Te amo- volví a besarla ahora más suave. Debía controlarme-. ¿Segura que no quieres velas, rosas? Porque si las quieres yo puedo ir.

-¡Cállate, Cullen y hazme tuya!- ninguna otra vez el cállate me había parecido sexi, pero dicho por ella sonaba tan caliente... Tomé su mano y la hice seguirme hasta el cuarto. La dejé entrar primero y luego cerré la puerta; solo quería más intimidad. En la cómoda, al lado de la puerta, donde estaba el televisor, abrí el primer cajón y saqué un condón. No sabía si ahora que Bella había decidido esto se estaría cuidando, pero quería cuidarla, era mi deber. La vi y ella estaba parada a los pies de mi cama. Me acerqué y con manos ligeras quité su cabello de su cuello y comencé a besar hasta que llegué al tirante de su blusa. Lo moví un poco y lo bajé rozando las puntas de mis dedos por su brazo. Luego hice mi camino de venida por el centro de su cuerpo. Tomé el ziper de su blusa negra y comencé a bajarlo suavemente sin dejar de besar su cuello y nuca. Me ayudé con mi otra mano y se la quité. Mi polla tembló ante su sujetador color carne con brillos transparentes a través del cual, podía ver sus pezones ergídos. Puse mis manos en su cintura y acaricié su ombligo.

-Eres tan suave, Bella...- dije en su oído mientras mis manos subían hasta abarcar sus dos pechos colmados-. Te amo- y así, entre susurros de amor y palabras dulces la desnudé completamente, luego la giré. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y me alejé dos pasos. Tenía que verla. Era una gloriosa visión. Ella en mi cuarto, vistiendo solo sus bragas a juego con el sujetador que adornaba el piso-. Eres tan sexi...- me volví a acercar-. Tan caliente...- dije en el hueco de su cuello-. Estoy deseoso de estar dentro de ti- ella dejeó ante mis últimas palabras. "Ja" dije en mi mente. A mi chica le gustaban las palabras sucias-. ¿Quieres eso? ¿Quieres sentirme dentro de ti?

-Sí- dijo con su respiración entrecortada.

-Tócame, Bella- le pedí, casi rogué, pues moría por su toque-. Soy tuya, amor y necesito que me toques.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó y besé su nariz.

-Como quieras, Bella- sus manos tomaron el dobladillo de mi franelilla y comezó a subirlo. Sentír sus pequeños dedos rozando mi piel me estaba manando al punto de no retorno. Se tardó menos que yo en tenerme en boxers. Su boca suave besaba mi pecho y allá donde alcanzaba. La empujé suavemente hasta dejarla en el centro de mi enorme cama, subí sus manos y las dejé por encima de su cabeza, sujetas con una de las mías y comencé a besar desde su frente, bajando por su clavícula, luego tomé un pezón rosa en mi boca y ella se removió.

-Ahhh...- salía de sus labios, mientras chupaba el otro hasta dejarlo igual de duro. Con mi mano libre dibujé patrones hasta que llegué a la goma de sus bragas. Solté sus manos y comencé a bajarlas hasta que la tuve desnuda. Me alcé por encima de ella y me senté en mis talones sobre su cintura.

-Eres una visión gloriosa, amor- ella se sonrojó y me regaló una sonrisa tímida-. Perfecta, hermosa- iba diciendo mientras besaba el valle entre sus senos y amasaba con algo de presión éstos-, maravillosa y tu piel es perfecta- mis palabras eran recompensadas por jadeos y ella removiendose debajo de mí. Mi polla estaba que reventaba. Cuando llegué con mis besos a sus pies mordí su talón y ella dejeó, luego abrí sus piernas y subí mis besos por dentro de sus muslos. Cuando llegué a su sexo su olor me embriagó. Pasé mi nariz por el medio de sus labios vaginales y ella gritó mi nombre. Con una mano separé sus pliegues y rocé con mi lengua. Abrí mis ojos y vi hacia su cara. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus manos, aún encima de su cabeza haciendo puños-. Y Bella- llamé. Sus ojos nublados del deseo se enfocaron en mí-, eres mía- sentencié para entonces chupar, lamer y mordisquear su coño, que estaba empapado. Ella jadeaba y yo lamía su clítoris cual hombre sediento en el desierto. Metí un dedo en su apretado canal y automáticamente sus musculos se apretaron junto a él. Acaricié su punto G. Bella estaba goteando y ni siquiera había tenido su primer orgasmo. Esa fue mi meta, así que añadí otro dedo más y oí salir de su boca:

-¡Puta madre, Edward!- "boquita camionera... Amor, maldición". Mi polla estaba temblando a medida que mis dedos entraban y salian y mi lengua bebía de ella. Su interior se apretó en mis dedos, su cuerpo se convulsionó suavemente y ella explotó en un orgasmo-. ¡Edward!- la oí gritar, pero no dejé de chupar hasta que salió todo de ella. Un vistazo a su boca medio abierta me pusieron frenético por demás. Quité mi boxer y me puse el preservativo mientras veía aún su cuerpo temblar. Abrí un poco más sus piernas. Era ahora, que ella estaba perdida en el placer de su orgasmo, que debía intentar entrar en ella sin hacerla mucho daño. Puse mi boca a su altura y ella abrió sus ojos-. Te amo- dijo, yo le sonreí y me posicioné en su entrada. Mi polla temblaba al sentir el calor que emanaba de ella. Pasé la punta de mi verga a lo largo de su coño, empapándome de sus jugos y entonces comencé a entrar.

-Te amo, Bella- su calor me apretaba, me quemaba. Era tan estrecha... Cuando toqué su himen la besé fuerte y con una mano pellizqué su pezón; entonces entré por completo y ella se arqueó y me quedé quieto. Me separé de sus labios. Tenía los ojos cerrados y comencé a besarlos-. Perdón, nena- dije después de decidí hablarle al oído todo lo que sentía-. Te sientes tan bien... Nena, tu calor me desespera. Me aprietas tan delicioso- ella jadeo y onduló sus caderas.

-No pares, Edward- pidió casi sin aliento.

-Ésto, hermosa, es la gloria estar dentro de ti- cada palabra fue un empuje que hice en su interior. Ella no tardó nada en seguirme el ritmo, un ritmo que iba en aumento. Sabía que no me faltaba mucho y por la manera que Bella se cerraba en mi polla tampoco le quedaba mucho. Aumenté mis empellones y le dije al oído-. Eres mía, nena, ¡mía!- y el ritmo se volvió rápido, apurado, disfrutando del placer. Bella tenía sus manos en mi espalda, su boca abierta sin que salieran más que "¡Ah! ¡Hum!", y entonces ella se tensó alrededor de mi polla y eso bastó para que yo me viniera tambien.

Juntos gritamos.

-¡Bella!

-¡Edward!

Me quedé sobre ella sintiendo aún los temblores de nuestro orgasmo y modulando mi respiración. Bella tenía aún sus uñas clavadas en mi espalda y yo besaba su cuello. Me salí lentamente de ella, la abracé y besé su frente.

-Te amo, Bella.

-Yo también te amo- antes de quedarme dormido, me levanté hacia el baño, me quité el condón y lo tiré a la basura. Busqué un paño y lo humedecí con agua caliente, me limpié yo y tomé otro, lo humedecí también para Bella. Cuando llegué al cuarto, Bella estaba sentada viendo la mancha de sangre sobre mis inmaculadas sábanas grises.

-Ed... yo...- abría y cerraba su boca.

-No pasa nada, amor- agarré su cuerpo y la hice rodarse hasta la orilla de la cama. La besé con todo el amor, el deseo y el orgullo de saberme el único en su cuerpo. Quité la sábana, me separé de sus labios y poco a poco la hice abrir sus piernas.

-¿Qué haces?

-Limpiarte, mimarte, amarte- ella se sonrojó, pero se dejó limpiar. Después me dijo que iba al baño y mientras ella iba, cambié las sábanas y puse unas azules.

Estaba acostado cuando ella salió del baño desnuda y hermosa. Palmeé mi lado de la cama y Bella se metió bajo las sábanas conmigo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- quise saber.

-Me siento feliz, enamorada, satisfecha, y siento que mis huesos son de algodón- yo reí y la abracé y besé su frente.

-Yo me siento igual- después de eso, lo último que sentí fueron sus labios en mi pecho...

**Hola! Espero que el capitulo os haya gustado tanto como a mí, y dejéis muchos reviews n.n**

**Besitos =)**


End file.
